Shadow Magic
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Yugioh rewrite of Practical Magic. For years, the Gardner witches have been shunned by society, and Tea Gardner is sick of it. What will happen when Tea rejects her magical abilities and her sister Mana runs into trouble? Disclaimers inside. YamiXTea
1. Gardner Curse

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR PRACTICAL MAGIC WRITTEN BY ALICE HOFFMAN ROBIN SWICORD AKIVA GOLDSMAN AND ADAM BROOKS DIRECTED BY GRIFFIN DUNNE**

**Time for my next project ^_^! As per usual, PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND:**

**CAST**

**Sally: Tea (twenty-three years old, not a mom, has younger sisters in place of daughters, boyfriend died)**

**Jillian: Mana (twenty-one years old, in her DMG form rather than Egyptian)**

**Gary Hallet (investigator): Yami (his traits are different than the dream man Sally has in the movie).**

**Jimmy: Yami Bakura (I'm calling him Ryou Bakura so he'll have a first and last name, but it's still YAMI Bakura.)**

**Sally's Daughters: Serenity and Kris, as I said they are Mana and Tea's younger sisters instead of daughters in this. Serenity is fourteen and Kris is twelve.**

**Aunts: My characters Orenda and Medea. Orenda means "magical power" and Medea means "cunning."**

**Maria: My character Meave. Meave means "intoxicating."**

**Michael (Sally's dead husband): Mahad. Remember he dies (I figured since he dies in the anime…he's not Tea's dead husband though, he's her dead boyfriend).**

**Other characters may appear, but I'm not sure of who as of yet.**

**CHANGES IN STORY (if you do not want to read, skip to where is says spoiler end): As I said, Serenity and Kris are Tea's sisters and Mahad is Tea's dead boyfriend who was killed by the Gardner Family Curse. Yami has different traits than Tea's dream man: he is kind yet fierce, he is of royal blood (pharaoh), he can flip pancakes in the shape of a sphinx, his favorite shape is a pyramid (Millennium Puzzle), and he has eyes that seem to burn. SPOILER END.**

**For those who have not seen Practical Magic, the Revolutionshipping may take a little while before it gets here, but it will get here :). Also, just remember that Mahad dies really early (in this chap actually). I have tried to follow the movie line for line, but some things may be added, changed, or omitted :). I have to admit for those who have not seen the movie, this first chapter may be a bit morbid…but I promise it gets happier and has a happy ending :).**

**X**

"Aunt Orenda…" ten-year-old Tea said, her bright blue eyes reddened from tears as she rubbed at a bruise on her shoulder. "Tell us the story…the one about our ancestors…pretty please?"

Orenda Gardner, with her curly locks of ebony and green, intelligent eyes glanced at her sister Medea. Medea's pink lips formed into a sad smile, her bright blue eyes that mirrored those of little Tea's crinkling, nicely accented by the reddish blonde hair that the younger girl, Mana sported. This was the story their adopted girls had been wanting to hear for so long…the story…that explained why they were so abused by the people of this town they lived in…the story…of how it all started.

"For more than two hundred years…" Orenda began, eyes growing distant with the memory. "…we Gardner women have been blamed for EVERYTHING that's ever gone wrong in this town."

The younger sister, Mana, cocked her strawberry-blonde head, bright green eyes widening with realization as the aunt that resembled her so strikingly put healing salve on her bruises. "Is that why people hate us so much, Aunt Orenda?"

"They don't hate us, sweetheart," Medea murmured compassionately. "We just…make them a little nervous…"

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. "Let's face it, Medea….we Gardner women have ALWAYS created a stir. It all began with your ancestor Meave. She…was a witch. The first in our family. And you, my darlings are the most recent…in a long and distinguished line."

"Is that why they wanted to hang her?" Tea asked quietly. "Because she was a witch?"

"Well…the fact that she was a bit of a heartbreaker didn't help….and neither did the fact that most of her lovers' wives were on the hanging committee. But no…I don't think it was either of those reasons. You see…. Meave had a gift…a gift that all of us Gardner women have….the gift…of Shadow Magic. And it was that very gift…that saved her. When it came time for her to leap from the gallows…the rope fastened securely around her neck…broke. She landed on the damp, grassy ground…and the hanging committee scattered fearfully, terrified that she would unleash vengeance upon them. So…they banished her to this very island…with her unborn child growing inside her. She waited and waited for her lover to come rescue her…but he never came…NO ONE came…and in a moment of despair, Meave cast a spell upon herself that she would never again feel the agony of love….but as her bitterness grew…the spell turned into a curse. A curse on any man who dared love a Gardner woman."

Both girls' eyes grew sad.

"Is that why Daddy died?" Mana inquired.

"From the curse?" Tea added.

Medea sighed. "Yes, my darling. Your mother knew. She heard the beetle ticking on your father's death all day long. She knew that when you hear the sound of the deathwatch beetle….the man you love…is doomed to die. So, true to the curse…your father died…your mother…also passed….and we tucked you into our lives. We've raised you the best way we know how."

Orenda smiled and added, "In this house, we have chocolate cake for breakfast. And we NEVER bother with silly things like bedtimes or brushing our teeth."

"But with the sweets…" her sister's eyes darkened. "Comes the sour. So when you find yourselves the center of attention. It's not that they hate you….it's that…well…we're different. That's…why they threw rocks at you today."

Tea gave a heavy sigh and finally let her young mind wander out of the painful memories into their present surroundings. They were sitting at a wicker table in the beauteous garden outside the large, white house that was their home. The sun shone brightly, the ocean lapped peacefully, and birds sang sweetly…the only sign of trouble in paradise being the stones lying on the ground outside the gate…and the bruises covering her and Mana. She gave a slight cringe as the cruel town children's words echoed in her brain…. "witch, witch, you a bitch…witch, witch, you're a bitch…"

"Tea…" Medea began, noticing the girl's distant expression. "The only curse in this family…is sitting down there at the end of the table."

Both little ones laughed but Orenda gave a harrumph.

"Oh, come on, Meddy, you HAVE to admit that any man who gets involved with a Gardner woman is bound to end up six feet under."

"Spare me…"

Orenda's eyes flashed angrily. "What about my poor Odion?"

"It was an accident…" Medea sighed but her sister would have none of it.

"It was fate."

"It was an accident!"

"It was FATE!"

"ACCIDENT!"

"FATE!"

"ACCI—"

"Mommy died of a broken heart, didn't she?" Tea asked, raising her voice over her aunts' bickering.

Mana hung her head sadly and Orenda gave a small sigh.

"Yes, my darling girl, she did."

Both little girls were silent, the elder's azure eyes fixed on the black cat nibbling at the finger foods on the table as her fingers absently twirled a strand of her long, brunette hair. The aunts gave each other a worried look.

"My little witch…" Medea murmured gently. "Let's go inside and do some spells."

The brunette grinned. "What about my homework?"

"Oh, tosh! You'll both learn things in this house you'll never learn in school. Let's go!"

The aunts stood up and started off towards the large, multi-leveled house with its beauteous white towers, ocean view, and walkway lined with trees.

"Come on, Mana!" Tea beamed and grabbed her little sister's hand.

"I'm coming, Tea!" the younger girl smilingly replied.

X

Inside, a long table was spread with a variety of strange ingredients, jars, pumpkins, and other objects. The baby girls, one-year-old Kris and three-year-old Serentiy, were fast asleep, but Tea and Mana were wide awake and having a blast. Both girls had dressed up in sparkling angel costumes and had all but forgotten the town children's abuse…just as their caretakers had planned. Reading over the instructions in a large book of spells, Tea took a deep breath...blew on a non-lit candle…and a flame ignited its wick.

"Very good, Tea!" Medea beamed and clasped her hands together. "You've been blessed with a gift."

"What about me?" Mana asked, croucheing on the table's surface having not been able to perform the same spell.

"We don't worry about you, my little Dark Magician Girl," the women said affectionately. "Your talents will emerge in time."

The little girl huffed in disappointment and looked about to say something else…when an urgent knock at the door caught everyone's attention. The two women sighed and stood up from the table.

"Just keep practicing your spells…" Orenda said as she and her sister hurried through the quaint, antique looking kitchen towards the side door.

Peering through the glass…was a woman with black hair tied into a bun on either side of her head and brown eyes…those eyes…were tear reddened…and held a slight spark…of insanity in them. Medea sighed, knowing all too well what that look signified.

"Get the bird…" she murmured and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Get the BOOK."

X

A few moments later, the woman, Vivian, was sitting at the kitchen table, the girls having been excused and watching from the creaking staircase. Orenda came in holding a bird in her hands while Medea flipped through their massive book of spells. Both of them…absently listened to the woman's wails.

"I want him SO much…" she blubbered, clutching at a picture of some poor, unfortunate man. "I can't think about anything else! I don't sleep…he has to leave his wife! He has to leave her NOW!"

The younger aunt sighed and tried to be the voice of reason.

"Perhaps you might find someone better suited—"

"NO! I don't WANT anyone else! He's all I think about! Why the heck else would I come here?" with a shaking hand, she held up a wad of bills. "You two are WITCHES! I'm considered a traitor for coming here! Now use your magic to help me!"

"Take the money, Meddy," Orenda ordered and held the bird down to Vivian's level. Medea sighed and gave Vivian a large needle.

"Say what you want…and drive this into the creature's heart."

Without so much as a concerned flinch, the desperate woman growled,

"I want him to want me so much he can't stand it!"

She then stabbed the poor bird and Tea let out a small cry, burying her face in her sister's lap. Mana was too shocked to do anything except stare at the scene.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Medea said softly, taking the needle away.

Vivian, however, merely gave a loony smile and gazed down at her picture, kissing it gently.

Tea clamped her hands around her head and buried her face in Mana's lap again, murmuring, "I hope I never fall in love…I hope I never fall in love…I hope I never fall in love…I hope I never fall in love…."

Mana, on the other hand, absently played with her sister's chocolate locks. She was amazed that someone was willing to risk so much for one special person…the idea…enthralled her. "I can't WAIT to fall in love…"

X

Later that night, Tea wandered around the herb room, glancing at the spell book every so often as she moved. The room was beautiful, filled with creeping vines, flowers, the smell of spices, and silvery moonlight. It was just perfect…for casting a spell.

"He will here my call…a mile away…" the girl whispered, running her fingers down a page of notes. "He will whistle…my favorite song…he…will be a king…"

"What are you doing?" Mana wandered into the room, looking confused.

Picking a few plants off their vines, Tea replied, "Summoning a true love spell called Amas Veritas…." She picked a rose petal, continuing her chant. "He can…flip pancakes shaped like sphinxes in the air…he'll be wonderfully kind…but brave and fierce at the same time….and his favorite shape…will be a pyramid…" she picked a white flower and placed it in a large wooden bowl along with the rest of her ingredients. "He'll have…eyes…beautiful eyes that burn like fire…"

She gave a soft giggle and jumbled all of the plant ingredients together. Mana studied her, green eyes filled with perplexity.

"I thought you never wanted to fall in love."

"That's the point. The guy I dreamed of…doesn't exist. And if he doesn't exist….I'll never die of a broken heart."

The blonde girl's lips formed into a silent "Oh" and she followed her sister onto the balcony. Tea held the wooden bowl in her hands…and watched as the petals slowly swirled upwards, towards the full, pallid moon.

"If he doesn't exist….I'll never die of a broken heart."

X

**Nine Years Later…**

"Tea…get the…door…!" eighteen-year-old Mana giggled uncontrollably, carrying a gigantic sack of clothes and other belongings over her back.

Rolling her eyes, nineteen-year-old Tea pulled the balcony doors open and watched as her sister ran out and threw her bag down to her new boyfriend Marik on the ground below.

"Wow…" the brunette mumbled, catching sight of the tan skin and other handsome features on this new man.

"You have NO idea," Mana grinned, suppressing an excited squeal.

Tea sighed and bit her lower lip. "Do you really love him enough to run away and marry him?"

"Oh, come on, Tea, what's enough?" the blonde swung her slender leg over the railing. "I hate it here. I want to go where no one's even heard of us."

"I feel like I'll never see you again…"

"Of course you will!" Mana cried. "We're gonna grow old together! It's gonna be you and me living in a big house…these two old biddies with all these cats…I bet we even die on the same day!"

Tea chuckled. "You swear?"

Mana studied her a moment before looking down at Marik.

"Honey, I need your pocket knife!"

The man shrugged and tossed it to her. Flipping the blade into its outward position, the young woman cut a shallow gash into her own palm.

"My blood…" she took Tea's hand and did the same to her. "Your blood…." They clasped their wounded hands together. "OUR blood."

The older girl smiled and drew Mana into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Dark Magician Girl…" she whispered, fondly saying the old nickname her sister had given herself.

"I love you too…" Mana whispered and dropped down onto the ground.

Tea watched with sorrow in her heart as Marik carried her sister towards the car…wondering…what would become of her.

X

About a year later, Mana was still traveling the country, keeping contact with her family through letters. In fact, the Gardner women were just leaving the post office having received one such letter. Following her aunts, Tea sighed sadly. In spite of the beautiful, cloudless day and the quaint, pretty town, she was glum…greatly missing her best friend and sister.

"My goodness!" Medea exclaimed as she walked and read the letter. "Mana's in Orlando! She's in ORLANDO!"

Orenda chuckled. "I guess that Marik Ishtar guy's history."

"Well, according to THAT he is."

"This is insane!" Tea exclaimed. "She keeps going through all these guys…"

"Hopefully someday she'll find a guy who'll go through HER…" Orenda agreed.

While the more cynical of the women talked, Medea was, as usual, sweetly greeting every person who walked by…only to have each person scowl and move away. She caught sight of a little girl, "Hello, darling, how are you?"

"Cover your eyes…" the girl's mother hissed and whisked her daughter away.

"Oh, Meddy, give it up," Orenda sighed.

Not even noticing the awkward exchange, Tea threw the letter down and sighed.

"God, I miss her…"

"Oh, sweetie…" Medea wrapped an arm around her niece's shoulders as they walked through the marketplace…and gasped when the leaves from a rose tree swirled down over the brunette. "Oh dear…."

Orenda, meanwhile, was walking past a horse-drawn carriage. The ebony-coated horse whinnied frantically and balked, refusing to move towards the witch.

"Oh, Sampson would you knock it off?" Orenda growled at the animal as Tea came to walk beside her.

"All I want is a normal life…"

"My darling girl, when are you going to understand? Being normal is not necessarily a virtue…it rather denotes a lack of courage."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well that's what I want."

Medea placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and inclined her head in the direction of a man and woman walking down the street. "You see this couple? He's having an affair with the babysitter and she can eat a cake in under a minute."

Tea raised her eyebrows, wondering what on earth purpose her aunt could have in telling her this…when another figure caught her attention. Pushing a crate of green apples, a man with tan skin and long brown hair walked out of the market…locking eyes with the girl who was staring at him. Medea grinned at her sister as they walked…the young man and woman never taking their eyes off each other…until Tea actually ran into a sign. The young man continued to stare and gave both aunts a smile and nod before absently continuing on his way.

X

**(A.N: I'm sorry to interrupt, but for those who have seen the movie, I've skimmed over this next part to make it less sad.)**

That afternoon, while she was digging in the dirt of their wonderful house…Tea stood up out of nowhere and ran out the gate. Orenda casually asked where she was going…but knew all too well.

Tea ran down the street, passing more vintage homes and perplexed-looking people. She arrived in town, her cheeks reddened from the afternoon sun and her still long hair swinging behind her as she ran. The girl made her way towards the market, with its bustling people and fresh fruits and vegetables….right into the open arms of the young man from before. They shared a passionate kiss…and thus the start of a long, magical relationship.

Two years later, Tea and Mahad were still together, and the girl felt happier than she had in a long time. Her youngest sisters, Kris and Serenity, loved him almost as much as she did…and she couldn't wait to tell Mana of her change in fortune. Tea wrote her a long, detailed letter telling her sister of her wonderful relationship and happiness...of how she was no longer abused by the townspeople since she was dating a respectable human…and the letter she got back read as follows:

"Dear, Tea…I'm lying in the sun…I'm hanging by the pool…I've got a million friends…you might say that life is perfect. But I don't care about any of it. In fact…I only have two words to say to you… Ryou Bakura….Ryou…Bakura…"

X

Unfortunately….in spite of all the happiness Tea had found…the curse was unchanged. The deathwatch beetle came…and Mahad…lost his life, hit by a truck on his daily route to the market.

The night of his death, Tea ran tearfully to the aunts. She burst into the house, hair wildly sticking out and eyes reddened with tears. She ran to the winding staircase and shouted up, "It was the curse wasn't it? He died because I love him so much…!"

The girl slid down to the floor and wept softly into her arms.

"My poor little girl…" Orenda murmured, stepping out from the shadows.

Medea did they same…and the aunts shared a horribly knowing look.

"We had no idea…when we cast the spell…"

"What spell?" Tea scrambled to her feet and glanced back and forth frantically. "What are you talking about?"

Again, they looked at each other…and the girl's heart sank, her knees nearly giving way beneath her.

"You didn't…please tell me you didn't…"

"It was just a little push," Medea murmured gently. "You wanted so badly to be happy…"

Orenda nodded. "We never expected that you'd truly love him…we thought it was just…a spell…a way to circumvent the curse."

"Well, thanks to your damn spell my heart thinks I DID love him!" Tea sobbed. "And I want him back!"

She raced into the herb room, knocking over various jars and cans until she stumbled in the dark onto the spell book. She took it back into the kitchen and slammed it onto the table.

"Bring him back!" the girl shouted. "I have never asked you for any spell or charms or ANYTHING but I am asking you for this! You brought him into my life now you bring him back!"

"Sweetheart, we don't do that…" Orenda said softly. "You know we don't do that."

"Yeah, but you CAN do that!" the brunette sniffed as she leafed through the pages. "I know you can! I read something about it!"

"Even if we did…" Medea began. "It wouldn't be Mahad. He would come back as something dark and unnatural."

"I don't care what he comes back as I just want him back! Please!" Tea slid onto here knees on the floor and sobbed. "Please…."

But….they refused.

X

There was only one way that the aunts could hope to stay a part of Tea's heart after that. She made them swear they would never teach Kris and Serenity Shadow Magic…and that Tea would be the one to raise them.

"There will be no chocolate for breakfast…" the girl muttered, brushing aside the now-shoulder length hair that stuck to her face. "There will be bedtimes and homework will be done after dinner…and the girls will NEVER do magic…EVER."

X

Tea lay in bed, reflecting all the things that had happened over the years. She was now twenty-three years old…but she felt about a hundred with all the sadness weighing down on her. She hadn't been able to get out of bed in days now, choosing to stay in her bedroom of cream walls and vintage furniture. She had the covers pulled tightly over her head, trying to block out the light….until the door creaked open.

"Sis?" Serenity's gentle voice called out but Tea didn't respond. "It's time for us to go to school…" the girl's footsteps creaked to the edge of the bed. "Sis? It's the same time as yesterday…and the day before that…and the day before that…out of bed, sleepyhead!"

Tea felt her sister's smaller form climb onto the bed beside her, her voice growing low. "I'm worried about Kris. Do you know she puts on her mouse ears and drives around town all liquored up….naked?"

The brunette stifled a laugh. She knew Serenity was making the story up, though their youngest sister did love her cardboard mouse ears. Serenity let out a sigh and her weight lifted from the bed.

"All right…I'll see you around…"

"Come here, you!" Tea sprang from under the comforter and grabbed her little sister by her pink school jacket. Serenity laughed as the brunette pulled her into a hug, playing absently with her reddish brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Ren…" Tea murmured softly. "I'm just so tired…"

"It's okay, Tea…" the girl's brown eyes softened with a sweet smile and the blue-eyed beauty hugged her closer.

X

That afternoon, while both Serenity and Kris were at school, Tea was still in bed. The brunette gave a shaky huff of frustration. She knew in her brain that she didn't actually love Mahad…but her heart was being fooled by magic…so it hurt like she had.

After a while, she let out a large gust of air and threw the covers off of her. She couldn't keep wallowing. She had taken on the responsibility of raising her youngest sisters…and she needed to actually DO it. Sighing, the girl raised her hand…and gazed at the faint scar on the palm.

"Your blood….my blood…OUR blood…" Mana's words rang through her head.

"I miss you, Dark Magician Girl…" Tea whispered. "I need you here with me…"

X

"Tea…" Mana lay on the bed in her candle-lit, darkly-furnished hotel room, rubbing the scar on her hand. Ever since she and her sister had cast that spell…it was like they could feel each other's happiness…each other's anger….sadness…

Mana sat up, straightening her black spaghetti strap top and short skirt. She started to go towards the bathroom…when a voice caught her attention.

"I was just thinking about you…"

The young woman turned to gaze upon Bakura. He was a man a little older than her with long, shaggy white hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and a gruff, British-accented voice. Currently, he was lying in bed, shirtless, his favorite drink in his hand and a sly, lustful grin on his face.

"You're ALWAYS thinking about me…" Mana replied and sauntered towards him. She climbed onto the bed and planted a kiss on his lips…all the while, easing the bear bottle out of his hand.

She pulled back, dangling the bottle in a teasing way, but the man continued after her. He slipped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck until she finally managed to squirm out of his grasp.

"Honey, I just have to go to the bathroom!"

Mana started towards the door…only to have Bakura grab her hips and pull her against his chest. "Let's go together…" he growled lustily into her ear.

"Bakura, come on…" Mana rolled her eyes and he let out a chuckle.

"I'm only kidding…" he said and released her. "Go."

The girl laughed and shook her head, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door securely behind her. Once inside she let out a sigh. Her body was sore from his constant seduction…and as much as she wanted to deny it, she was tired of it. She wanted to see her family…her SISTER again…but knew that her new boyfriend would NEVER allow it…so…

A devious grin lit up Mana's face and she began digging through her cosmetics bag. She pulled out a small vile…a vile filled with a very handy poison that caused sleep…and sprinkled some of the dust into Bakura's beer.

Mana shook the bottle, mixing the substance with the amber-colored alcohol. Tea needed her…and she'd be damned if Bakura kept her from going to her best friend and sister.

**There's chapter one :). I hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames. I PROMISE it will get happier (especially once Yami appears). I made this chapter extra long just to get past the LOOOONG introduction and sad part :). For those who have seen the movie, yes I changed it so that Tea is only being fooled into thinking she was in love with Mahad (to make it less sad).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**


	2. Blood on the Moon

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Here's chapter two :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks :)! Oooh…I think a Vexshipping Beauty and the Beast sounds like a ton of fun ^_^! I'm not positive I'll do it NEXT (though I'm beginning to lean toward it) but I think I'll definitely do it :)!**

**Bakura: *Helping BlackRose hold back the fanboys from DMG* What are we supposed to bloody do?**

**BlackRose: YAMI HELP!**

**Yami: MIND CRUSH!**

***Fanboys collapse***

**BlackRose: Whew! Thanks…**

**Yuma: *Appearing out of nowhere* WHOA! This is EXTREEEEEEME!**

**BlackRose: Oh, God, no….**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks, I never could stand to watch the part where Michael gets killed in the movie *sniffs*. I agree about that line and it fitting the pairing :).**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Haha, yeah I may finally be back in poor 'Kura's good graces XD.**

**Bakura: Yes! I'm finally a bloody villain again!**

**BlackRose: *Coughs* Don't get used to it *coughs***

**Bakura: What?**

**BlackRose: Nothing! ^_^**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I was glad I finally found a movie I could put Mana in LOL.**

**Dany14-black8: Gracias ^_^! Practical Magic is one of my favorite movies :).**

**X**

Tea fought to stay within the comforting confines of sleep. Something was tickling her nose…and it was on the verge of waking her up. Her head twitched slightly, gaining temporary relief from the tickly thing….only to have it resume a few moments later. Finally, the girl sighed and opened her sapphire blue eyes to see….Mana.

The younger woman was lying there beside her, her smiling face illuminated in the dark room by moonlight…as if…she'd never even left.

"Hey…" Mana's green eyes softened into that familiar sweet smile.

"Hey…" Tea stared into her face…and realized for the first time how much she'd missed her closest sister…her best friend.

"I was so happy…at least my heart thinks I was…and now…" the girl strove to keep her composure…but finally gave up and dissolved into silent sobs that shook her entire blanketed form.

Mana reached over and put an arm around her sister, holding her close…and being there for her in the time she was needed the most.

X

Some time later, Tea's sobs had died down and she lay with her head on Mana's lap while the blonde gently stroked her chocolate hair. They had turned up the lights and Tea was holding a picture of herself and Mahad, telling Mana all about the plans they had.

"We were going to open a botanical shop where Mahad would get the ingredients and I would make the stuff," she explained, smiling fondly at the memory. "He really loved my mint oatmeal shaving cream…he couldn't stop eating it…" feeling her eyes begin to sting again, Tea got up and paced around the room. "I'm sure this is really boring to you…but he made me laugh."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It felt good to talk about it…it helped to dissipate some of the pain of loss caused by the spell. "So what about you? You said you met some new hot guy?"

"Ryou Bakura…" her sister nodded.

"Bakura? What kind of name is that?"

Mana chuckled lightly. "It's a little confusing…it's a Japanese name, but he's British…and he says his ancestors stem back from ancient Egypt."

Tea blinked and laughed. "Wow, that's quite a combo!"

"Yeah…he has this whole…Dracula-rogue thing about him…" the girl giggled and went to warm herself by the softly crackling fire. "He's just so intense….I mean…he talks about our relationship in terms of centuries. Sometimes we just stay all night…worshipping each other. Thank God for Medea's belladonna…or I'd never get any sleep!"

"Belladonna?" Tea blinked confusedly. "You mean that sleeping poison? Why are you taking that stuff?"

"I'm not using it….I just give it to HIM every now and then."

"So…you're drugging your boyfriend to get a little shut-eye?" the older girl raised her brows. "Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?"

Mana shrugged. "Maybe…but he's strong…so much stronger than me…so he can survive the curse."

"Yeah…" Tea sighed and climbed back underneath the comforter.

Mana joined her, burrowing into the soft blankets and smiling sweetly.

"Do you forgive our mother?"

"Sometimes…" Tea replied softly.

The blonde nodded understandingly, her eyes growing serious.

"You'll never forgive yourself…unless you GET UP…you GET DRESSED…and you brush your teeth because your breath stinks…" Tea laughed and her sister continued. "And you take care of those little girls…"

"Yeah….I guess you're right…" Tea murmured…and burst into giggles when her little sister began tickling her relentlessly…again…as if she'd never left.

Eventually, the sleepiness of a late night caught up with the brunette and her eyelids drooped shut. She was just about to drift off to sleep again when she heard Mana soft voice, "I love you, sis…"

Tea was silent…then murmured, "I love you too, Dark Magician Girl…"

X

When Tea woke up the next morning, Mana was gone. The only evidence she had even been there, was the impression on the pillow next to her. Sighing, the girl hugged the pillow and lay on her back, gazing out the sunlight-filled window…and for the first time in what seemed like centuries…a genuine smile lit up her face…and she got out of bed.

Dressing herself in a lilac tank, denim skirt, and black knee socks, Tea headed into town. It was the early morning, so the marketplace was bustling with adults and children alike, the adults doing their shopping and the youngsters playing ball. The sun shone brightly, glittering off the ocean…and seeming to symbolize the newfound strength in Tea's heart.

Tea eventually came to the door of the lotion shop she worked for and let herself inside. She breathed in the scent, relishing its familiarity…the herbs…the spices…the fruity sweetness…the clean, white walls…it was good to be at work again. The women who worked with her, Mai and Kisara, were happy to see her as well.

What seemed like moments later, Tea glanced out the window…and immediately laughed. Serenity and Kris were standing outside, making funny faces at their older sister. Serenity was dressed in her usual pink shirt and jean shorts while Kris had her brown hair in braids, wearing a cowgirl-style outfit and her famous mouse ears.

Mai and Kisara laughed as well, and Tea shook her head smilingly, turning back and placing another jar on a shelf. All was well again…until the voice of another child sounded, muffled by the window…but loud enough.

"How's your wicked SISTER doing?"

A symphony of cruel child laughter followed and Tea's stomach twisted. She prayed that they wouldn't do….exactly what they did next.

"Witch, witch, you're a witch! Witch, witch, you're a witch!"

Tea growled and stomped towards the door.

"You'd think after three hundred years they'd come up with a better rhyme," she said and threw the door open.

Serenity was shoving away several chanting girls while Kris sobbed behind her. A few parents put up a half-hearted attempt to hold their evil children back.

"Really, those little troublemakers started this!" hissed one woman, holding on to her son's shoulders but seeming to not care that he was still chanting the cruel rhyme.

"I hate you!" Serenity hissed and raised her hand but Tea forced it back down. The last thing they needed was to prove the prejudicing crowd right. Serenity, however, tearfully pulled away and hissed, "I hope you get…" she pointed her finger. "CHICKEN POX!"

The crowd let out a collective gasp and Tea pulled her little sister back.

"She was just kidding…" the brunette feebly countered…but the mob was already scurrying fearfully away.

"I don't think she was kidding…" Kris murmured, wiping at her brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Tea took the elder girl firmly by the shoulders. "We do not cast and we DO NOT toy with people's lives. This is not a game—"

"No YOU don't cast!" Serenity sobbed. "You probably couldn't even if you tried!" she grabbed the younger child's hand and stormed down the road.

Tea froze as the girls went, absently listening to their fleeting conversation.

"She has all this power and she doesn't even use it!"

"I think you really hurt big sister's feelings…"

Serenity was right…Tea DID have a ton of power she didn't use…but it wasn't because she couldn't…it was because if she DID…she would be admitting the one fact to doom them all….that they were witches.

X

That night, Tea stood in the hallway of the gorgeous vintage home, listening to her younger siblings' conversation with the aunts.

"Serenity thinks any man who marries us is gonna croak…" Kris announced. She was nothing, if not blunt.

"Oh, that's such hogwash!" Medea's laughing voice replied.

Tea could practically see Orenda rolling her eyes, saying,

"What about your parents?"

Serenity heaved a heavy sigh. "Mom died of a broken heart…didn't she? How could she do that? Leave all of us when we were just little?"

"Why won't Tea ever talk about it?" Kris inquired.

Serenity added, "Was Tea good at spells as a little girl? Why won't she do spells now?"

Tea finally stepped into the room. It was dimly lit by candles, but just as charming as usual. Both her sisters were sitting with Orenda while the aunt lovingly stoked their hair.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing…" Medea speedily replied as she spread jelly on a piece of bread. "Just making toast, is all."

The toaster dinged, popping out two more slices of bread as if to prove her point.

"Mmm-hmm…" Tea smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Did you two finish your homework?"

They nodded.

"Okay…there's a storm coming in. I need you to go check the windows for me, please."

Both girls said "okay", kissed the aunts, and raced up the staircase without another word. Tea waited until the thudding of their footsteps faded before asking.

"Making toast?"

The aunts cast their eyes downward.

"I want you both to watch what you say to those girls," Tea's voice was calm but deadly serious. "I don't want you filling their heads with any of your nonsense, okay?"

Medea sighed. "We'd never tell them nonsense, dear…"

The girl yawned and nodded. She bade them goodnight and headed up the white, creaking stairwell to the beckoning warmth of her bedroom.

X

Swirling a spoon in a mug of steaming tea, Tea sat down at her desk to write a letter to Mana. Her heart was aching again…and she wished her sister were still here.

"Dearest Mana…" she wrote. "Sometimes I feel like there's a hole inside me…an emptiness that at times seems to burn…" she got up and went to stand at the open balcony door, letting the cool breeze flow through her hair and the pallid moonlight wash over her face. "I think if you lifted my heart to your ear, you could hear the ocean…and the moon tonight… there's a circle around it, a sign of trouble not far behind. I have this dream of being whole…of not going to sleep each night wanting. But… still, sometimes when the wind is warm and the crickets sing…I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I just want someone to love me…I want to be seen…I don't know…maybe…I've HAD my happiness. I don't want to believe it…but there is no man, Mana…only that moon."

The girl sighed and held a burning candle over the envelope, letting the wax drip onto it. She took her stamp and pressed it down onto the wet wax, then carried it out to the mailbox. As she walked back towards the house, she couldn't help but cast a worried look up at the moon. It still shone brightly and palely…with the ring of trouble glowing around it.

Tea's anxiety grew as she neared the porch…and broke when the phone suddenly ran. The phone never rang…

"Mana!"

The girl broke into a run, scrambling up the porch steps, and into the house. She flew into the kitchen past a perplexed Medea, saying, "It's Mana!" and grabbed the black phone off its hook on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, not even saying hello.

Mana's voice came out in a shaky whisper that sent ice shooting through her sister's veins.

"I'm scared…c-can you come get me…?"

Tea's eyes widened. "Where on earth are you?"

X

A few minutes later, Tea was dressed and racing down the steps, shouting orders to the aunts. "I'm taking the first flight out. Watch the girls"

Medea nodded. "Just go to Mana. Serenity and Kris will be fine. We'll take them to the solstice celebration."

The brunette sighed as she kissed both of them. "Why can't you two just stay here?"

"We can't back out, we're on the committee," Orenda explained. "We're presenting."

"I don't want them dancing naked under the moon…"

"No, of course not, dear," Medea waved the idea away as Tea stepped out the door. "Nudity is entirely optional as you well remember!"

X

After a long, stressful flight, Tea took a rental car to the hotel Mana was supposed to be in. It was a dark, sketchy-looking place….and the lack of cars did very little to make it look appealing. She got a key from the office clerk, who looked none-too-pleased at having his nap interrupted, and raced up to Mana's room number.

With shaking fingers, Tea opened the door…and stepped inside. The lights in the room were all turned off, save for the light spilling out of the cracked bathroom door. The sound of the shower was evident, so she guessed Bakura was in it, giving her sister the chance to call. The room was simply furnished with a few chairs, lamps, and a primitively tiny television…and the bed was rumpled.

"Tea…"

The brunette looked around…and finally caught sight of her sister. Mana sat on the floor in a corner, her legs drawn up to her chest, and her face streaked with tears. Wearing a tank top and short skirt with a shrug pulled tightly over it, her face was pale…and her hands shook. She gave her usual sweet smile…but there was terror in her eyes.

"Mana, I'm here…." The girl crept forward and stroked the blonde's cheek. She gasped, seeing that it was blemished with a nasty red and purple bruise.

"Thanks, Tea…" Mana gave a forced laugh. "The room service here is awful…"

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Tea helped her to stand up, Mana saying the whole time that she was perfectly fine…though it was obvious she wasn't. She was shaky on her feet, her legs obviously sore and covered with bruises.

The brunette helped her to gather her things and took her outside, listening intently as she explained.

"It's been crazy…we've been traveling for two weeks! Two weeks straight! I mean…not even straight, in these zigzags back and fourth…." She yelped, tripping on her heels. "Curse these shoes…"

"Here I'll help…" Tea bent down to fix the heels as Mana continued.

"Then today he says he wants a jelly doughnut. He says to the kid, 'Jelly donut, with cream.' And…the kid looked confused. I said, 'Bakura, jelly's not a cream.' Then the kid laughed and I laughed and…he punched me. Punched me real hard…the son of…!"

Mana stopped when they reached the rental car…staring fixatedly at the moon. It still had that ominous ring…and an odd-looking reddish patch on one of its edges.

"Blood on the moon…" she gasped and began feeling at her throat. "Where's my tiger's eye? I-I need my tiger's eye…it brings me luck…aw damn I left it!"

"Wait, it's probably in the bag!" Tea shouted…but the girl was already racing over to Bakura's car. "Mana, come on!"

The blonde peered through the window and breathed a sigh of relief. There was her tiger's eye…dangling from the rear view window. She opened the car door, relieved that it was still unlocked and snatched the pendant, squeezing its cool surface in her hand. Just as she was about to get out…a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her into the back seat of the car.

Come on, Mana!" Tea sighed and walked over to the car her sister had gone into. "We've gotta get out of here before…" her breath caught…when she beheld Bakura in the backseat, his arm possessively wrapped around Mana's throat.

"You drive…" he growled in that gravelly, accented voice Mana had gushed about…only now it sounded more sinister than alluring.

X

Tea drove in silence, fear paralyzing her heart. Though she wasn't afraid for herself…she was terrified for her little sister in the backseat with that freak. Bakura sipped from another one of those beers he seemed to love so much. He was wearing a white shirt with most of the buttons open and jeans, a sly smirk on his darkly attractive face…and Tea couldn't help what about him DIDN'T scream "villain."

Holding the bottle up to the front seat, Bakura inquired, "Want some?"

Tea didn't dignify that with a response, choosing instead to stare at the road ahead. She heard Mana give a shaky breath and had to resist the urge to gaze back at her.

"Hey, Tea…" the white-haired man began as if they were having a genial conversation. "You ever read any books by Louis L'Amour? Mmm?"

The girl stared at those cold chocolate eyes in the mirror, wondering where he was going with this. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and leaned forward on the seat, explaining,

"Louis L'Amour was a foreigner and he loved all things cowboy…dark things as well…just like ME…"

Tea looked in the mirror again…but this time saw Mana's green eyes. Ignoring the pain in her cheek, the girl was blinking rapidly to get her attention. Bakura didn't notice, still talking.

"Louis would write stories about rustler…rustlers…were REALLY bad guys…"

Tea forced her mind to meld with Mana's.

"The belladonna is in my bag…" the girl explained, a sly smile on her lips.

The brunette gave a mental nod and very slowly reached into the purse, careful not to alert the still yammering Bakura.

"…they would try to steal the cattle. But before they could sell them they had to get rid of the owner's brand…" he flicked the lighter on and ran it over a metal skull ring on his pale finger. "..with acid or by scrubbing…unfortunately, they could never get rid of it. So, they would be caught…and HANGED."

"What are you doing?" Tea warily glanced at the lighter but the man didn't explain.

Instead, Bakura held the flame on his skull ring for a few moments longer…and grabbed Mana's arm with the intention of branding her with the white-hot metal skull.

"No please!" Mana cried, but that only seemed to increase his intentions.

"You can't hide the brand! It's just you and me!" he held her soft skin near the metal…and Tea snapped.

She reached around and shoved him away from her sister, making the car swerve out dangerously on the road.

"GET OFF HER YOU SON OF A—"

"Watch the road!" Bakura yelped with genuine fear in his voice, letting go of Mana.

"Shut up!" Tea snarled and turned back to the wheel. "Rustlers and branding! Louis L'Amour! Who is NOT a foreigner! He's from North Dakota you idiot!"

"Watch the road!"

"You're freaking me out you Dracula freak!" Tea reached back and wrenched the beer from his hands. "Give me the bottle before I plow you into a truck just to get you to shut up!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down…" Bakura held his hands up in defense as Tea took a swig from the bottle, cringing at its bitter taste. What he didn't know…was that she had taken it…and was imperceptibly sprinkling the belladonna into it.

"Whew…" Bakura leaned back and wrapped his arm around Mana's shoulders, roughly pulling her against him. "You know girls…I'm feeling very into sisters right now…"

Tea couldn't help but smile as she drove…not at the perverted comment…but at the poison swirling around like a tiny cyclone in his drink.

They would get away from this freak…as soon as he took a drink.

**Ugh…Bakura's gone from a thief to a perverted stalker XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**


	3. You Were Always on My Mind

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Chapter three :)! By the way, so everyone knows, when this is done, I think I'm going to do a Vexshipping Beauty and the Beast :).**

**Sailorblaze: Yeah…You've got me hooked XD. I watched Beauty and the Beast last night (haven't seen it in like…forever) and the whole time I kept getting excited about doing a Vexshipping fic :). The only cast members I would change would be Mokuba as that little dweeb that follows Gaston everywhere (I'll have plenty of opportunities for the "shut up Mokuba" line XD) and Yugi as chip. I love the rest of the cast you listed ^_^.**

**BlackRose: *Trying to revive Yuma: Yami, how many times do I have to tell you…you're supposed to LIGHTLY crush people's minds, not freakin' shatter them!**

**Yami: It's not my fault! YOU'RE the one who always calls me to mind crush people!**

**Marik: *Still in 'Kura's body* WHO THE FRIG CARES ABOUT THAT IDIOT? I'M A FRIGGING FLUFFY KITTY FOR FRIG'S SAKE!**

**Bakura: You think YOU'VE got problems? I've got that bloody idiot Odion following me around saying "yes master Marik" and yammering about bloody gummy bears all bloody day!**

**BlackRose: *Growls in annoyance…then snaps* THAT'S IT! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON REVIVING THE NEW YUGIOH PROTAGONIST WITH YOU TO GOOFBALLS COMPAINING! YAMI!**

**Yami: MIND CRUSH!**

***Everyone falls over***

**Yuma: *Wakes up* HEY GUYS! THAT COMA WAS EXTREEEEEEME!**

**BlackRose: Don't start with me space-boy! XD**

**MutantEnemy6789: I agree, 'Kura's WAY past overdo for a Mind Crushing :).**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, yeah…he'll always be a sexy thief. Don't worry, it will have a happy ending ^_^.**

**Dany14-black8: Gracias :)! Unfortunately, I have not been able to find Practical Magic online anywhere (I have the DVD so that's how I'm watching it)…**

**Kender20: Cool! I'll have to check that out :). I'm already excited for your next fic and I'm thrilled if I helped inspire you to write it ^_^. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I agree, I would've slapped the living daylights out of Bakura XD. Yami will appear in the chapter after this, and his name will be Yami Mutou (he and Yugi are two separate people) ^_^.**

**X**

"You were always on my mind…!" Bakura stood in the shadowed parking lot of a factory, singly drunkenly and spinning the car keys on his finger. "You were always on…myyyy…mind…"

Biting her fingernails nervously, Mana glanced at him through the dingy backseat window. His figure seemed even more creepy than usual in the dark, lit up by a single flickering streetlamp.

"He should've passed out by now…" Mana muttered, her voice shaking. "You didn't give him enough."

Tea shook her head. "I gave him plenty."

Both girls jumped in surprise when he stumbled back over to the car, practically falling against the door in his intoxicated state.

"What's he going to do…?" the blonde's voice came out a ghost of its former self, her skin sickly pale.

"Just stay calm…" Tea replied, leaning on the steering wheel.

What were they going to do now? The belladonna seemingly hadn't worked…and now the creep was drunk as a sailor…and unpredictable.

He finally got the car door open and slid in, still singing and staring at Mana.

"If I made you feel…second best…I was blind….you were always on my mind…"

Mana frantically brushed at tears and did her best to smile at the man. Perhaps…she could use her charm to get them out of this mess. While Tea always had a gift with spells and enchantments…Mana's talent lay in that of persuasion.

"Bakura, please, baby…" she took his pale face between her hands, his eyes…were unfocused with drunkenness. "Come on, baby, I love you…I wanna be with you forever…please…"

"I'm so sorry, my love…" Bakura cupped her face in his hands….and suddenly slid his hands down to her throat and squeezed with a terrifying strength.

Hearing her sister gag, Tea whipped around and gasped at the scene.

"HEY!" she leapt into the backseat as Baukura climbed on top of Mana, doing his best to strangle her.

Tea climbed onto his back and did everything he could to make him stop. She kicked and punched, wedging her foot into the slightly open window so that she could bear down on him with all her weight and continuing to land blows on his head with her fists.

The girl was in a blind adrenaline rush and barely heard Mana's croaking voice a few moments later.

"Tea, stop! He's out! He's passed out…"

Tea slowly relaxed, breathing hard from the exertion. Mana was gasping for air and coughing, but she seemed to be unhurt save from the bruise still on her cheek.

The brunette pulled on Bakura's shoulders while her sister pushed against his chest, trying to get him off of her…when suddenly…

"Oh my God!" Mana shrieked in horror.

For Bakura's eyes…were open…unresponsive…and VERY dead.

Grunting with effort, both girls managed to roll the man onto his back and Mana began CPR.

"How much belladonna did you give him?" Mana demanded as she pulled away from his mouth.

"I wasn't using a measuring cup!" Tea snapped. "He tried to kill you!"

"Oh God…" Mana sighed and sat up…knowing that it was futile.

X

The two witches stood outside the vehicle, desperately thinking about what on earth they were supposed to do with a dead guy in the car.

Pacing back and fort, Mana muttered, "Please GOD if you get us out of this I'll be good…I'll have babies...I'll—"

"Mana!" Tea gave her a frustrated look. "Need I remind you we already have little ones to take care of? We HAD normal…I had normal! I worked REALLY hard to get that normal!"

Tears filled the younger woman's eyes and she shook her head rapidly.

"It's all my fault, Tea. I didn't mean to ruin your life…" she stroked her sister's hair. "I just had no one else to turn to!"

The brunette shook head angrily and got back into the driver's seat.

"Get in the car," she ordered firmly and Mana shamefully obeyed.

X

They drove Bakura's car, not even daring to look at the body in the back seat. Tea felt as though there were a sign on the hood that said, "We just killed a man!" Fortunately, there weren't many other cars in this dark section of town, so anyone who caught a glimpse through the window would think he was merely sleeping.

"We have to go to the police…" Tea muttered after awhile. "It was self-defense."

Mana sighed and shook her head. "The old slowly-poison-him-to-death self-defense? Come on, Tea, they're NEVER going to believe us."

"I really don't wanna lose my life…"

The blonde studied her sister for a moment and murmured rather distantly,

"I know….I don't want you to either…" an idea scratched at her brain, and she began looking back and forth at Bakura and the windshield.

"What?" Tea cocked an eyebrow, momentarily taking her eyes off the road. "What are you thinking?"

Mana began rather slowly, "When Mahad died…you asked the aunts to bring him back…"

"Yeah, but they wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't but not couldn't!"

Tea shook her head and sighed. "They were right. He'd come back as something dark and unnatural."

"Bakura already IS dark and unnatural!" the blonde's reddened eyes were filled with determination. "I don't care what he comes back as."

"NO, that is NOT an option. That is NOT a choice."

"We don't have a choice, Tea!" Mana shot back. "This IS our choice!

The girl stared at her sister for a moment, gems of sapphire clashing with orbs of jade…and she realized…that Mana was right. They didn't have a choice. They had to undo what was done…and the only way to do that…was with Shadow Magic.

X

By the time they returned home, it was pitch black outside. The moons shone brightly on the breeze-swaying trees, casting eerie shadows on the white walls of the house…which were made only creepier by the fact that Tea and Mana were dragging Bakura's dead body along the grass.

Tugging at his foot, Tea growled, "You…owe me….BIG-TIME…"

They dragged him into the house and Mana pushed the door open to the kitchen. It swung back and whacked Bakura in the head…but obviously, he didn't feel it. She sighed.

"He's gonna be REALLY ticked off…" she mumbled and groaned as she helped her sister lift the body onto a long table in the kitchen.

"Spell book…" Tea mumbled breathlessly and went into the pantry room to retrieve the supplies.

She rolled out a satchel of terrifyingly sharp-looking objects, flipped through the spell book, and then began digging through the cabinets for the ingredients.

Meanwhile, Mana was in the kitchen with Bakura, cutting the fabric of his shirt away from his chest and mumbling as she worked.

"Okay, Bakura…I will get you out of this…and when I do…we are DEFINITELY breaking up…It is OVER…"

Tea walked in with the book just in time to see Mana slap the dead Bakura across the face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Mana blushed and put her hands behind her back.

Tea studied her seriously. "Are you SURE you want to do this…?

The blonde glanced down at her ex-boyfriend. He lay motionless, a goofily serene expression on his pale features…NO WAY was she losing her life for this creep.

"Absolutely."

X

They set to work, burning ingredients and performing all the gestures necessary for the resurrection spell. A Star of David was drawn in pencil on his chest, making the entire set up look…eerie.

Tea read as they worked, "Lips pursed…emit wind over tongue in motion…teeth on edge…" they both shrugged and did as the book said. "All right, good enough…touch bounded smudge of blue sage with braided wheat straw…..insert…needles through the…eyes of the corpse…?"

Mana looked like she might be sick. "Through the eye?"

"In the eye…" Tea nodded grimly.

Holding the needle in her hand, she reached over, eased the lid open…and shrieked, jumping away from the body and running her hands over arms in disgust.

"Oh, God, no way! NO WAY!"

Mana cringed. "Maybe we should wait for the aunts to come home…"

"It's not like he's going to stay fresh!" Tea sighed. "I need you to get me something white to write on top of the star."

Mana, who was doing deep breathing exercises to calm herself, nodded and scrambled away. She came back a few moments later, holding a can of whipped cream in her shaking fingers.

"Sorry, this was all I could find…"

The brunette took it and smiled in spite of herself. "This is actually brilliant. This is good…now…" she ran her delicate fingers over the aged pages of the book. "We're supposed to say…'Black as night…erase death from our sight…" she finished spraying the creamy star on Bakura's chest. "'White as light…Mighty Hectate make it right.'"

Tea dipped her finger in the whipped cream and licked it before continuing the chant with her sister.

"Black as night…erase death from our sight. White as light…Mighty Hectate make it right. Black as night erase death from our sight. White as light, Mighty Hectate make it right."

They clasped each other's hands and continued chanting the spell. Their voices seemed to echo ominously in the room as the incense burned in steamy clouds around Bakura's head. Finally, when they were about to drive in the needles…Bakura's eyes…opened.

Mana let out a gasp which Tea echoed, staring down at the bloodshot eyes of the once dead man. He stared for a moment, looking confused…until his eyes locked on Mana. He leapt off the table and grabbed her throat.

"I want you…to be…my wife!" he croaked. "You will…be my wife…!"

Mana gagged, helpless against his superhuman strength. Tea grabbed a frying pan off the stove and hit Bakura's shaggy white head repeatedly…until he collapsed for the second time that evening.

X

When the girls dragged Bakura back out into the yard, it was raining heavily. They began to dig a grave in the dirt, which was really more mud than dirt, praying that no one could see what they were doing.

"You know…" Tea panted as she rolled over to one side of Bakura. "You have the WORST taste in men…"

Mana didn't answer, grunting as they both heaved Bakura's body over and into the hole. They filled it back up with dirt and began stomping on it with their bare feet to smooth it out.

"I know this sounds really stupid right now…" Mana began, her pretty face smudged with dirt. "I just really wanted to say…thank you…"

The brunette looked up as the blonde drew her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for being my sister…"

"It's all right…" Tea patted her back. "Let's just put this all behind us now…"

Mana nodded and pulled back. She glanced at the patch of mud that covered the man's body, then at the rose bush they had buried him beside.

"What will we tell the aunts?"

"Nothing…" Tea said firmly and her sister nodded.

Then, drenched in water, caked in mud, and sore from the previous fights, the two girls…went back into the house…daring to glance back only once…at the freshly-covered grave.

X

The next morning, came downstairs at the sound of a car door slamming. Mana called out, confirming what she suspected.

"They're here!"

The blonde straightened her blue shirt and short pink skirt, murmuring, "What if they hate me for leaving…?"

Tea was about to answer…when Serenity and Kris burst into the room, throwing their arms around her.

"You won't believe it!" Kris babbled excitedly. "We danced naked under the full moon!"

"It was so cool!"

"It was fun!"

The brunette sighed and kneaded her forehead before glancing in Mana's direction. The younger girls followed her gaze…and gasped when they saw their other big sister. Mana smiled and gave a shy wave…and gasped at their reaction.

"Oh my God! Mana's home!" Serenity cried as she and Kris nearly knocked the woman down in a fierce hug.

Tea laughed at Mana's shocked expression and Mana knelt down to look over both girls.

"You two have gotten so big since I last saw you! I can't believe this!"

The blonde smiled at her little sisters' plethora of questions…and froze when the aunts came in. She stood up slowly, a timid smile playing on her lips.

"Hi, Aunt Orenda…"

The woman beamed and stepped forward, drawing her into a tight embrace.

"My darling girl…" she pulled back and gently ran her concerned fingers over the bruise on her cheek. "A little mugwort will fix that right up."

Mana smiled as Orenda turned to the younger girls.

"Kris, why don't you and I just go to the greenhouse…"

The girl beamed and followed the older aunt as Medea stepped forward to hug Mana. "Don't you worry, dear," she said with her usual sweet smile. "Whoever he was…he'll get what he deserves."

The blonde nodded, but couldn't help sharing a pale look with her sister. He most certainly DID get what he deserved…TWICE actually.

Medea didn't seem to notice, saying, "I think a brownie for breakfast would fix you right up."

"A brownie?" Mana giggled, regaining her composure as she followed her aunt into the kitchen. "You're still doing that?"

Medea laughed. "Oh, you've been away too long…some things never change."

Tea chuckled and glanced at Serenity. The girl was standing at the window, gazing out at the beauteous ocean view…looking almost…transfixed. The brunette briefly wondered what had the girl so captivated…but shrugged it off and went back upstairs to get ready for work.

X

Tea stood behind the counter at the lotion shop and watched her sister with a cocked eyebrow. Mana was sitting at the window seat that overlooked the street, rubbing one of the many lotion products into her skin.

"Tea, I LOVE this stuff!" the woman beamed. "It's GREAT! You've done a great job!"

Tea shared and brief look of exasperation with Mai and Kisara before muttering,

"Mana, if you're going to work here, maybe you could…I don't know….work."

"I am. I'm testing the merchandise."

The brunette sighed and gathered up her things.

"You know where you can reach me. I'll be back…."

She walked out the door and closed it with a slight slam.

Mana cringed and glanced at the other women.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kisara shook her head and smiled sweetly, saying, "It's phone tree day at your little sisters' school…it always puts her in a bad mood."

"It's like a parents' hotline," Mai added. "If there's an emergency like a snow day, they decide who's the most responsible—"

"You mean the most popular…" Kisara interrupted but Mai waved her away.

"…responsible guardian to sound the alarm. Each mom or guardian calls the next on the list. It's a big deal to get chosen."

"But…Tea never gets picked. Everybody knows she's a w…different."

Mana cocked an eyebrow at this….and a slow, devious grin lit up her face. She would repay her sister for all she'd done….and she would do it today.

X

"Quiet! Quiet! Quiet!" a snobby-looking woman with large glasses and short hair waved a hand at the moms or in Tea's case guardians to stop talking.

The women all complied cliquishly and Tea sighed, glancing around the classroom. It seemed to hold the essence of children, with crafts, homemade decorations, and other artsy objects scattered about. In spite of the welcoming atmosphere…Tea felt out of place…like she always did.

"All right!" the woman announced. "The name on the top of the phone tree for last month was…Eona Dartz!"

The other women cheered and Tea scowled, leaning her forehead against her hand. She was about to get up…when the classroom door opened…and Mana stepped in.

"Oh…" the blonde smiled sweetly and brushed at her hair. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"Can I help you?" the head woman asked curtly.

"I was just…ah!" the witch's eyes landed on Tea. "My sister…just wanted to see my sister…"

As Mana started towards her, Tea could practically feel the other women's jealousy. Mana was wearing her usual blue dress that showed her slender shoulders and short pink skirt, making her look like a stunning fairy. Tea scowled as the women began to whisper about this new woman who thought she was "so sexy"…until Mana grinned teasingly.

"That's right, I'm back!" she teased and swayed her hips. "Hang on to your husbands girls!" she went and sat beside Tea who muttered,

"All that's missing now is me naked without my homework…"

"Anyway…" the head woman continued. "Second from the top of the phone tree will be Rebecca Hawkins."

The women began to cheer again and Tea muttered, "Is this for real…?"

Mana shrugged…and focused in on a woman sitting in front of them. The woman glanced at Mana before whispering a little too loudly, "Do you know she fooled around with coach Pegasus?"

Mana scowled…and felt magic slam a binder shut on the woman's fingers. She cried out in pain and the blonde giggled.

"Don't do that…" Tea whispered…though she was trying not to smile.

"It wasn't me…it was you…"

The brunette bit back the giggles as the snobby woman continued irritably.

"Finally, I am so pleased to report this…..the TOP of the phone tree list is…" she flipped through the pages, a frown creasing her forehead. "One moment…"

Mana grinned knowing what was going on. The woman was flipping through the pages…and finding the name "Tea Gardner" on every single one.

"It's um….Tea Gardner."

A collective gasp sounded among the women…and Tea was just as shocked at they were. She glanced at her sister, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Now THAT was me…" Mana said…and a smile of silent thanks lit up Tea's face.

X

That night, Tea awoke with a start to see Mana sitting next to her. The blonde grinned and held up a hand before she could ask any questions, gesturing for her to listen. Tea did…and heard the sound of the blender roaring downstairs.

"Midnight Smoothies!" both girls squealed and raced downstairs in their pajamas.

They were greeted by Medea and Orenda, who smilingly handed them salt-rimmed glasses of yellow-green liquid…and so the party began. As they danced, sang, and drank their drinks…both Tea and Mana had the same thought…they were happy here with their family.

The party eventually ended with the four women sitting at the table, talking and cackling from sugar overloads. Tea didn't even glance at what they were drinking as she squeezed limes into their smoothies. Their laughter died down after a while…and the aunts…began singing.

"Quite as often as I should have…said and done…" Orenda wrapped an arm around Medea's shoulders as they both sang. "I just never found the time…you were always on my mind…you were always on my mind…"

Mana's face went sickly pale and she glanced at Tea. That was the same song…that Bakura was singing when he tried to strangle her. Heart pounding, Tea reached forward and snatched the bottle they'd been drinking from…the bottle she'd thought was slushy flavoring. It was….the same liquor Bakura seemed to guzzle down like soda…

"Where did this bottle come from?" she demanded to know. The aunts continued their goofy singing and Tea's voice grew sharp. "Where did this bottle come from?"

"Someone left it on the porch!" they both sang in response. "Someone left it on the porch…"

Mana gave a sharp inhale and snatched the bottle. She carried it over to the sink and threw it against the porcelain, smashing it to bits. She then stood back, breathing heavily and staring at the remainders of the liquid dripping off the metal spout.

The aunts were alert now…and suspicious.

"What's going on here?" Medea asked firmly, looking back and forth at the sisters. "What's going on with you? Tea, what's going on in this house? Something's going on here, I can smell it!"

Orenda nodded. "It's a very distinct smell. It's the smell of bull."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Tea said…and shrieked when a wooden broomstick toppled onto the flooring, making a loud clattering sound.

"Broom fell…" Medea muttered darkly. "Company's coming…" a strange sound echoed through the air…and vanished as quickly as it had come.

Tea took a deep breath. "We had a problem and we handled it."

"We deserve an explanation!"

The girls glanced at each other…and hung their heads, unable to give one.

"Right…" Orenda's mouth tightened with anger. "Come on, Meddy, let's go."

With that, the two aunts stormed out of the room, leaving the sisters to think. Tea gave Mana a dark look and the blonde shook her head rapidly.

"NO…no. It's NOT POSSIBLE. Don't even THINK it."

"Tell me how that got here," Tea pointed at the remains of Bakura's liquor. "Tell me how did THIS BOTTLE GET HERE?"

Mana was still adamant, saying, "It's NOT POSSIBLE…"

But what if it was…? How else…could the bottle…the bottle that contained the substance that ultimately caused Bakura's death…be here?

***Cue the ominous music* XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**


	4. Roses

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Here's chapter four :)!**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, yeah. Whiskey mixed with belladonna poison is NOT a good combo XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: I agree ^_^. I think their thinking was that Tea whacked him in the head with a frying pan, killing him again, so the spell would be undone….but still XD. Yami's gonna have quite the interesting case to deal with ^_^.**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Thanks :)! **

**Sailorblaze:**

**Bakura in Marik's body: *Still admiring himself***

**Marik in Bakura's body: Oh, for frig's sake! Would you get over yourself?**

**BlackRose: *Walks in, sees Bakura, shrieks, whacks him in the head with a frying pan***

**Bakura in Marik: What did you bloody do that for?**

**BlackRose: He's supposed to be DEAD!**

**Marik in Bakura: What the frig are you talking about? Everyone knows he's been hanging out in friggin target!**

**XD**

**MutantEnemy6789: Haha, yep it's finally time for him to appear! Yeah, you know what they say…Friends help you move…REAL friends help you move dead bodies XD.**

**X**

"Leaving like this is a harsh lesson…" Medea murmured, as she fumbled to remove one of the lower steps from the staircase. It was pitch black in the house, with only a few bands of pallid moonlight to illuminate the steps.

Orenda gave a stern nod, saying, "A lesson they must learn on their own."

"What about the little ones?"

"Not to worry, Meddy," Orenda removed a frayed rope from the open stair. "A good piece of Meave's hanging rope will protect them."

The women went upstairs to the younger girls' room and soundlessly entered. Serenity and Kris's faces were serene and unworried, seeming to glow in the silvery light. Medea and Orenda gently coaxed them awake and tied pieces of the rope in a loose necklaces around their necks, saying, "You must promise us you'll never take them off. Not until we come home."

"We'll only be gone a short while," Orenda added. "Do you hear us?"

Serenity yawned and nodded groggily. The aunts smiled, kissed both girls on their warm, rosy cheeks…and vanished into the night…leaving Tea and Mana to deal with their problem…alone.

X

The next morning, Kris sat on the kitchen counter, incessantly blowing into a kazoo. It made an awful, duck-like noise that was starting to send migraine pains into the heads of everyone else in the house.

Carrying a steaming coffee mug into the kitchen, Mana muttered, "Please make her stop…I'll pay whatever it takes…"

Tea smirked and walked over to their little sister. She had moved to the chair by the counter, and was gazing with wide eyes at the delicious assortment of breakfast rolls and juices, her hair tied into their usual braids and her lips still blowing on the whistle.

"Can I see that for a minute kiddo?" Tea asked, holding out her hand with an innocent smile.

Kris handed it over…and pouted when Tea threw it as far as she could towards the other end of the house.

"Where'd you get that ugly thing around your neck?"

Kris grinned as if it were a piece of fine jewelry.

"The aunts gave it to us."

"They said it would protect us," Serenity added, standing by the window just as she had the day before.

Tea sighed and glanced at the clock, saying, "Ren PLEASE get that mint from the garden before your bus comes…" she said, digging through the porcelain-filled cabinets for something to quell her migraine. "Where is the aspirin…? PLEASE do as I say."

Serenity slowly shook her head, her eyes…transfixed on the garden.

"Not while he's out there."

Tea sighed and looked around the corner of the kitchen wall. Her younger sister was standing at the sun-bathed window near the table where the Midnight Margarita party took place, just….staring.

"While WHO'S out there?"

"The man under the roses…"

"What?" Mana and Tea looked at each other and scrambled over to the window. They looked out…saw the trees…the ocean…the gigantic rose bush…but no man.

"I don't see him…" Tea murmured concernedly. "Are you looking at him now?"

Serenity pointed. "He's RIGHT there."

"Where?" Mana peered, her voice sounding a bit on edge.

"By the roses…they grew over night…"

The girl was right. There hadn't been NEARLY that many blossoms the previous day…so how…?

Mana swore and gave Tea a pale-faced look.

Tea remained calm, gently pulling Serenity away from the window.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll get rid of him." She looked at Mana, whispering, "You'd better call the aunts NOW."

"But they left," Serenity countered.

"What do you mean they left? When did they leave?"

"They said to give you a message," Kris announced, speaking through a mouthful of some strange new cereal called "Yugiohs". "They said…clean up your own mess."

Tea and Mana shared a look…and Mana promptly raced out of the house, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. The blonde hurried outside and gave a sharp breath when she saw the multitude of roses blooming.

"Oh God…" the girl stared…and raced forward, pulling fiercely at the flowers. "You stop this, Bakura! YOU STOP IT!"

Catching sight of scratches on Mana's arms from the thorns, Tea raced forward and tried to pull her away.

"He's doing this, Tea!" Mana shrieked. "He's making them grow! He's trying to get to us! YOU LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Stop it! Mana, stop it!" Tea finally succeeded in dragging her sister away from the razor-sharp vines and held her arms until she calmed down.

The blonde took a deep breath…and nearly let it out in a scream, pointing at the ground near the roses.

"What?" Tea turned….and nearly screamed as well. For the tips of two shoes were sticking out of the mud…black shoes…BAKURA'S shoes…

"Oh my God…" Mana clutched her sister's hand in an iron grip. "Is he…is he rising?"

They stared at the boots…and gasped in horror as they sank back into the ground…or pulled themselves back into the ground.

"Or is the ground sinking…?" the blonde looked around frantically, as if searching for some other explanation…but there was none. "Oh…what is he going to do to us? He's trying to get…"

"Mana…" Tea took her by the shoulders, her azure eyes deadly serious. "Go inside. Take care of the kids."

"O-okay…" Mana squeaked…and all but ran back into the house.

X

Tea set to work with a large pair of hedge trimmers, cutting fiercely at the roses. She was wearing only a black spaghetti strap top and jean shorts, but she didn't care…she was going to get rid of these cursed things…the flowers Bakura had sent the women who killed him. She panted and grunted, trying hard not to panic as she worked…but not succeeding.

"It's a little early for roses, isn't it?"

Tea gasped and whirled at the unfamiliar voice. Standing there, a briefcase in one hand, was a young man maybe a year older than her who was…in two words… extremely attractive. He was a little taller than her with pale skin, a thin but muscular body, and unruly hair of black, red, and blonde. His face was chiseled, a soft smirk on his lips, and though his eyes were concealed by sunglasses, she was sure they were gorgeous too. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a gray vest and dark pants, a unique, golden pyramid pendant hanging by a chain around his neck.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked, cautious in spite of herself.

"I sure hope so…" the man said, and she nearly melted. His voice was deep, and wonderfully charismatic. "My name is Yami Mutou. I'm a special investigator of the prosecutor's office in Tucson." He pulled out a silver badge.

"Well, you uh…" Tea stood up, smoothing out her clothes as she did so. "You're a long way from home, officer."

"Yes, Miss…" he gave her a small smile, breaking his seemingly serious demeanor. "I was kind of hoping to talk to your sister, Mana….if she's around."

Yami removed the sunglasses…revealing the most beautiful eyes Tea had ever seen. They were a unique shade of crimson…deep…penetrating…and somewhat hypnotizing.

"She might have some information on a case I'm working on."

Tea stared into those eyes, creating an awkward pause until she realized he'd stopped talking.

"A-all right…" she said, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. "I'll get her."

She walked towards the short staircase leading to the back door…and froze when she realized something. The girl turned around and inquired, "How did you know I was her sister?"

Yami looked up at her. He was crouched on the grass, curiously examining one of the cut roses. "Lucky guess, I suppose…" he said, breathing in the flower's sweet scent.

"Mmm-hmm…" Tea's grip tightened nervously on the hedge trimmers. "Why don't you come inside?"

X

Leaving the investigator downstairs, Tea ran up to the attic. She found Mana in the clothing-littered, dingy room, sitting on a mat on the floor with earphones on and a serene look on her previously panicked face. The brunette couldn't help but stare in incredulity for a moment, wondering how her younger sister could calm herself so quickly. Finally she went over and yanked the earphones off, making the blonde cry out in alarm.

"There's a cop looking for Bakura. He wants to talk to you. And…I think I'm having a heart attack…"

"Okay, CALM DOWN…just calm down…" Mana smiled gently, her voice ridiculously tranquil as her older sister frantically paced. "What is the question? The question is: How much can he know?"

Tea threw her hands up in the air. "He seems to know a lot because he came all the way here from Arizona! And…" she placed a hand over her heart, her voice trembling as she tried not to hyperventilate. "I know this sounds REALLY strange, but….I don't think I can lie to him."

"Of COURSE you can lie to him!" the blonde stood up and took her sister's hands. "Breathe, breathe….Here's the story. I left him…because he hit me….and we haven't seen him since. It's as simple as that. You just let me handle the rest, okay?"

"Okay…" the brunette took a deep breath and started to walk away, reciting the story to herself. "Left him because he hit you…and haven't seen him—"

"Wait…"

"What?"

Mana's green eyes glittered curiously. "Is he cute?"

Tea's cheeks flushed and she couldn't fight the smile that followed.

"Yeah, he's nice…in a very…dark, exotic kind of way…" she headed down the stairs, still reciting the story…but messing it up due to the fact she was thinking about Yami again. "I left her because she hit him—no… crud."

She continued through the house, eventually finding her guest in the greenhouse. He was wandering around, his back to her as he picked up various jars and examined them closely.

"Just herbs…" Tea said, and he nearly jumped out of his skin She smiled coyly, liking that she had caught him off guard for once. "You know…from the garden."

"Oh….uh…" he smiled awkwardly and stepped towards her.

"So what brings you to the island?"

Yami stepped back into the kitchen and pulled an envelope out of his vest pocket.

"This…"

Tea's heart twisted when she saw the writing…HER writing. It was the letter she had sent to Mana the night she rescued her from Bakura. She reached out to grab it, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"You read my letter?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss, I did."

Tea's eyes narrowed. "It was a very PERSONAL letter."

"Yes…it was…" the investigator stuck the parchment back into his vest, offering no more information on the subject.

"I…um…" the brunette bit her lip nervously.

Yami cocked his head. "What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry…you just…you seem familiar—"

"Hello there."

Both turned to see Mana sauntering down the stairs, dressed in her usual stunning pink and blue dress. Tea was relieved…but was confused to find that she was also irritated at her sister for interrupting the moment. She sighed and started to lean heavily against the wall…only to smack her head on a wall vase.

Yami gave her a slightly amused look before turning to the other woman.

"Good morning, Miss Gardner."

"Good morning…" Mana was using her best seductive voice, a sweet smile on her lips as she made her way forward. Oh yes, she was using her charm to the best of her ability in hopes of distracting this man from the truth. "Mister…?"

"Mr. Mutou…" Yami smiled politely, but Tea could tell that he was not the kind of man to fall for charm. In fact…he looked rather impatient. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need to find your boyfriend, Ryou Bakura."

"Oh…" Mana layered her voice with more seductive magic…though it still seemed to have no effect on him. "I don't know where he is. I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend. He's more like a…big mistake."

"Mmm-hmm…" Yami studied her, noting the fading bruise on her cheek. "Is that his handiwork there?"

"Yeah…" the blonde perched on the counter, gazing up at him with magic-laced eyes. "If a man hits me he only does it once."

The investigator stared at her and Tea cringed, risking a glance over her shoulder. Mana was putting it on a little TOO thick…and that last remark was kind of the wrong thing to say. Mana seemed to realize this, eyes on Yami's hand as she said,

"Can I take a peek?'

He nodded with slight confusion and held out his hand. She took it, studying the lines in his palm as if she were deciphering some ancient writing.

"Wow…now, I can tell…you've never touched a woman in anger all your life."

"Can I have my hand back, please?" Yami said, his voice somewhat irritated.

"Sure…"

He recoiled his palm and began writing in a small notebook. Tea desperately wanted to snatch it away and read whatever was on it…but knew she couldn't.

"You're telling me you have no idea where he is?"

She nodded. "I told you. He hit me and I haven't seen him since."

"When was that?"

"Three days ago…" she glanced at her sister for effect. "Right, Tea? Three days."

"Three days…" Yami lowered his pad and walked towards the elder sister. "Tea… whose car is that in your driveway? The one with the Arizona plates."

Tea's mouth went dry and she opened her mouth to stammer an answer…but was saved the trouble.

"That's my car," Mana said confidently.

"Oh, that's YOUR car?" Yami arched an ebony eyebrow, a slight echo of sarcasm in his tone. "Plate number 2-2-9 M-O-B?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"That's Ryou Bakura's car. Come on, now…"

Mana looked unfazed but Tea began stuttering like an idiot.

"W-we stole it…and it's a crime…I-I know this…b-but he basically kidnapped her, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Yami held up a hand to stop her and gave the blonde a confused look. "He kidnapped you?"

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by her panicked sister.

"H-he d-didn't really KIDNAP her…he sort of, like…just a LITTLE nap...no, there was a c-car and she…what happened was she…"

The girl was blubbering, and the investigator stared at her with a mixture of perplexity and amusement. Mana stared at her over his shoulder, a look of shock on her face. Tea brushed the bangs away from her face and gave a nervous chuckle as she gazed into those alluring eyes.

"You should know she has the WORST taste in men…s-so I picked her up and I drove her right back here….and we would be SO HAPPY to give him back his car because it is a crime…and like you said you just don't know where he is to…give him back that car…" her voice trailed off and her cheeks went crimson.

Yami had taken a tissue from his pocket and was very gently wiping at a gash on her collarbone caused from the rose thorns, his ruby eyes focused as he did so.

"So basically…" he began, slowly meeting her oceanic eyes. "Nobody knows where he is."

Tea was silent for a moment, hypnotized by his tender touch and beauteous eyes. Then she shook her head, realizing he's asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You don't have any idea where he is?"

"Mmm-mmm…" the girl bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

The investigator cocked a brow. "Would you mind if I just took a look around?"

Tea shook her head again, and averted her eyes as he slowly wandered out of the kitchen. She reluctantly looked at her sister, who was staring at her with an outraged look.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?" Mana mouthed, green eyes wide and incredulous.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Tea mouthed back.

After taking a quick tour of the large, vintage home, Yami brought both girls to sit at the table. He pulled a newspaper clipping from his pocket and showed them a picture of a pretty young woman.

"This young lady…" he said softly. "Was found strangled two years ago, lying on the side of a highway. Her body had been marked with a skull brand burned right into her face."

Tea and Mana shared a quick look. How horribly familiar…Bakura's attempt at branding Mana with the metal ring…his later attempt to strangle her…it couldn't be a coincidence.

The investigator sighed. "Any help you ladies can give me in locating this ex-friend of yours would be greatly appreciated.

Both girl nodded and Tea desperately wished she could help this sincere, handsome man…but knew she would only be putting her family in danger by doing so.

X

After doing a speedy examination of Bakura's car, Yami had it towed away before heading off into town. Tea kept seeing him everywhere, and watched him curiously. He met and questioned many people, and they all had an odd thing or two to say about the Gardner women. Stuff about hexes and spells…something about a curse on men…mysterious incidents…and a downright sense of prejudice.

Yami's search eventually led him to the lotion shop where he began questioning Mai.

"Witch?" she asked and chuckled. "Yes. Evil? No. You get your psychos now and then….animal slaughter… rituals….but that's really pretty rare. It's a pagan label…she'd not into any of it.?"

Tea arched her eyebrows as she came into the stop, going to place some supplies behind the stark-white counter. She felt the spiky-haired man staring at her for a moment and she self-consciously pulled her white sweater over her sleeveless red shirt and cream skirt. Her hair was pulled unto an elegant bun, making her look stunning…but she had no idea. She saw his crimson eyes wander to her coffee mug…and the stirrer that was seemingly stirring itself. She clamped her hand over it and went bright red.

After browsing for a few minutes, Yami grabbed some hair care product and went to pay for it at the register.

"Strange town…" he said with a slight grin. "Never paid this much for shampoo before…"

"With THAT hair?" Tea smirked and lightly tugged on one of his blonde bangs. "I doubt that…"

She studied him…and saw him give a slight shiver, his cheeks growing slightly darker. Was he…actually blushing?

He gave her a speedy goodbye and walked out the door…and she chased after him.

"Am I under some kind of surveillance?" the girl demanded, running down the ocean view block to catch up with him.

He turned and raised his eyebrows. "Should you be?"

"If you want to know something, ASK me."

"I already did," Yami shot back. "And there appears to be something missing from your story."

Tea sighed and turned her face away, studying a sailboat on the horizon as if it were some fascinating alien creature.

The man continued, "I want to talk to you more, but I've got to finish some homework. How about I come by your house tomorrow morning?"

"Okay."

"Ten A.M.?"

"Sure."

Yami looked at her…and his lips twisted into a roguish smile.

"It's a date then."

Tea went crimson and was about to say something, but he had already walked off, his unruly hair blowing in the ocean breeze. She sighed and slowly went back into the shop. The girl couldn't tell him everything…but as she told Mana…she wasn't sure how much longer she could lie to him. He…with the alluring voice…and eyes of hypnotic crimson.

**Yami finally got some screen time! Yay! I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**


	5. Pancakes and Syrup

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Chapter five is up ^_^! For those who have seen the movie, I've tried to add a few more Revolution things :).**

**Sailorblaze: **

**DMG: Okay…I think I've got it this time. *Starts to cast spell***

**Beast Bakura: *Grabs her staff* If you bloody blast me again, I will send the entire bloody legion of fanboys BlackRose has locked in her closet after you.**

**Marik Candelabra: *Trying to pick up rod* Why don't you let me turn her into my mind slave?**

**Beast Bakura: Her name isn't "Steve", you bloody idiot.**

**DMG: I was just trying to help!**

**Yami: You ARE NOT helpful. Ever.**

**DMG: But what about that one time when—"**

**Yami: NEVER. HELPFUL. YOU.**

**BlackRose: *Grabbing one of Yami's bangs* Listen, mister, if you don't be nice I'm going to throw you into the other closet with all the fangirls.**

**Yami: NOOOO!**

**Yuma: WOW! THAT SOUNDS EXTREEEEEEM!**

**All: Shut up, Yuma.**

**Dany14-black8: Gracias! Haha, I couldn't resist the "Yugiohs" line :). Now that Yami has FINALLY appeared, I hope to be able to add more Revolutionshipping scenes as well as an epilogue at the end ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Yeah…Yami makes a dreamy detective *drools* XD. There is actually a reason that Yami doesn't fall for Mana's charm…but I'm not going to spoil it ^_^. I'm not sure what Kendra20 is doing next, but I am excitedly anticipating it :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Haha, couldn't resist a LittleKuriboh line XD. The pancake scene is in this chapter ^_^.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Yeah, I don't blame her either XD. There is a reason that Yami and Tea react to each other the way they do…but I won't spoil it ^_^.**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Haha, he finally got to appear XD!**

**Kender20: Thanks :)! Yeah, there's a reason Yami and Tea act they way they do ^_^.**

**X**

Mana tossed and turned, tangling herself in the blankets as if she were a fly caught in a spider's web. Her dreams were haunted with visions of fear…anger…death…Bakura… She sat up and yelped, feeling the touch of his cold, cruel fingers at her throat…only to discover that it was a nightmare.

Letting out a shuddering breath, the girl got up and went to stand at her balcony. The ocean breeze was cold and she wrapped her shawl more tightly around herself, scanning the yard nervously. It was like it always was…plants…moonlight…picket fence…swaying trees….roses…but now, there was a dreadful coldness that didn't come from the wind.

"Bakura, is that you…?" she whispered.

The only answer she got was the howl of the wind.

Mana's green eyes studied the yard one last time, a horrid fear rooting itself deep in her heart.

"Go away, Bakura…go away…"

X

Tea, meanwhile, was having a dream filled with warmth…happiness…and sweet memories. She felt a wondrous happiness in her heart, one that seemed to wrap her in a blanket of comforting warmth. It took awhile for her to notice…that the blanket of warmth came from strong arms encircled around her. She turned in those arms…and gazed upon the face…of Yami Mutou.

The man smiled at her, and though his eyes were once again concealed by sunglasses, she could feel the kindness radiating from his soul. Before Tea could say anything, he suddenly vanished…and she found herself in a dark…horrid place.

It was a bleak, gray void, filled with a cold air of oppression and the echo of pains of the past. A sudden weakness overcame the girl's body and all she could do was sink down to her knees…and gaze at the nightmarish figures that began to slowly crawl out of the darkness. She saw Mahad…or rather a grotesque, horrifying version of Mahad, no doubt what he would have become if he's been brought back from the dead. She saw Meave…her once beautiful face now pale and stricken with anguish…and hatred. She saw the people of the town…throwing stones and chanting that old, cruel line, "witch, witch, you're a bitch!" over and over…their shrill voices hurt as much as the stones did. The worst of all, though…was Mana. Mana came…a shadowed look in her green eyes…her beautiful peach skin sickly pale…and the brand of Bakura's ring on her cheek. There were chains attached to her ankles…but Tea couldn't see what they were linked to.

Tea tried to stand, tried to run…but thorny vines shot up from the dark earth and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, keeping her in place. Looking down at the vines…she saw roses blooming along them. Heart pounding, she looked up…and saw Bakura creeping out of the shadows, a sinister grin twisting his features. Tea's eyes followed the chains on Mana…and saw that they were attached to Bakura. The brunette's breath caught. She had to wake up from this dream…this nightmare…but somehow, she could not. Bakura stepped forward, eyes turning as black as his heart, and he slowly lifted his hand. On his finger, was the familiar skull ring…and it was burning.

"You cannot hide the brand…" he said, his voice gravelly with an undertone that made him sound demonic.

"Get away!" Tea cried and frantically tugged at the rose vines holding her in place. They were as strong as steel cables.

Bakura drew ominously closer, a horrid laugh emitting from his throat. He grinned, showing teeth that were like the fangs of a beast…and raised the burning skull to sear into her flesh…just like that poor woman…just like Mana.

"NO! Go away!" the girl's voice grew desperate…and terrified. Finally, as a last ditch effort…she threw her head back and screamed, "YAMI!"

Instantly, a flash of light illuminated the darkness, making all of the grotesque figures shrink back in terror. Out of that light…stepped Yami, an intimidating glare twisting his handsome features. Tea felt her breath catch in her throat. She was amazed that someone who showed such kindness…could be so terrifying. The investigator made a sharp movement with his hand, sending a wave of light towards the creatures of the night. They shrieked in agony, some of them disintegrating into ashes…while the rest shrank back into the shadows from whence they came.

Once they were gone, Yami reached down and gently wrapped his hands around Tea's wrists. The sharp vines uncoiled from her hands and feet, shriveling into tiny black weeds…and the wounds made by the thorns vanished. Tea looked up at her rescuer, feeling completely shell-shocked. That kind expression was back, as if he'd never been angry at anyone…and that aside, how had he even gotten there? Sure, this was a dream…but still, she wanted to know.

Then, the girl's old words hit her like a slap in the face.

"He will hear my call…a mile away. He will be wonderfully kind…but fierce."

Tea gasped sharply…and sat up in her bed, forcing herself to wake from the dream. She was shaking, her body slick with sweat, and the blankets tangled as if she'd been fighting with them. She squeezed the blankets, repeating that distant memory.

"He will hear my call a mile away…he will be wonderfully kind and—" she shook her head. "No it can't be…he doesn't exist…"

Or…did he?

X

The next morning, Mana stood in a small, partially concealed room in the house which was used to store all the potion ingredients. She had countless bowls, jars, and odd elements spread out before her and was attempting to create a potion to get rid of unwanted people…mainly Yami.

"All right…" Serenity ran her fingers over the spell book. "It says here, to get rid of unwanted persons, you need blessing seeds."

"Okay, good…" Mana turned and began pulling various jars from the dark wooded cabinet. She bit her lip, seeming to find everything except a container marked "blessing seeds". "What about nigellus seeds?"

"It's the same thing."

The blonde blinked, watching her little sister grind up some other hard ingredients.

"Wow…is it? You're good at this."

Kris, who had been keeping watch at the door, wandered into the room, saying, "Why can't we tell big sis we're sending the policeman away?"

Mana sighed. "Because big sis…likes to pretend she doesn't do magic. And we must banish this man for her own good." She sprinkled the nigellus seeds in with the mixture and went back over to the cabinet. "Kris, go back and keep watch..."

The little girl rolled her big eyes and did as she was told while her older sisters continued to work on the potion. Mana dug through the glassware, irritably mumbling to herself.

"Blessing seeds…milk thistle…oh, I can't find anything in here!"

As the woman searched, Serenity pulled a small, flower printed diary she'd found out from underneath the counter. She flipped through it, running her eyes over curly writing and a few pressed flowers stuck between the pages.

"Was this Tea's?"

The blonde witch turned. "Huh? Oh, wow, yeah! Where did you get that?" she took the book from her little sister and began flipping through it. She landed on a particular page…one that she remembered from many years ago.

"He can flip pancakes in the air…" she skimmed over the words. "He'll have eyes that burn like fire….hear my call a mile away…"

"I heard about the spell the aunts cast," Serenity said softly. "Was it about Mahad?"

Kris peeked her head back through the door, looking equally curious.

"Uh…" Mana bit her lip, not wanting to divulge her sister's secret. "Yeah. This was about Mahad."

The red-haired girl cocked an eyebrow. "But…Mahad had gray eyes."

The blonde studied her for a moment, then gave a heavy sigh. They would figure it our sooner or later…she might as well tell them now.

"You know….the truth is…this isn't about Mahad. This is from when Tea was little and she was…trying to invent a guy who didn't exist to protect herself…" she chuckled softly. "It's crazy…but she really thought she loved Mahad…"

The woman continued pounding the seeds in the porcelain bowl, her golden hair falling in her face. Serenity let out a dreamy breath and murmured,

"I can't wait to fall in love…"

Mana froze. Those were the same words she had spoken so many years ago…and look at where her life ended up. She couldn't let her little sister make the same mistakes… She gazed out the sun-bathed window, carefully choosing her words before speaking.

"Oh, Ren…Ren, listen to me. Do you ever put your arms out and spin really, really fast?"

Serenity smiled and Kris announced, "She does it all the time."

"She does? Well…that's what love is like. It makes your heart race…it turns the world upside down…but if you're not careful…if you don't keep your eyes on something still…you can lose your balance…" her eyes welled with tears and she blinked them back. "You can't see what's happening to the people around you…you can't see…that you're about to fall…"

Serenity's eyes were filled with concern. She reached out and gently stroked some of the blond locks away from her sister's face, murmuring, "Don't be sad, big sister…I won't let you fall…"

Mana gave a small, embarrassed smile and slipped her hand over her sister's, looking like she was about to say something…when Kris burst out excitedly.

"He's here! He's here!" she jumped up and down, making her braids bounce with her.

"Shhhh!" Mana took her baby sister's shoulders and turned her towards the door. "Make sure you tell him about breakfast. Go!"

X

The little girl took off through the kitchen and into the elegant entryway. She pulled open the dark wood doors to see Yami Mutou standing there, arm casually leaning on the doorpost. He was wearing a black tank top, dark jeans that crinkled around studded shoes, several belts around his waist, and a multitude of Egyptian-looking bracelets on his wrists as well as that unique pendant. His hair was just as slickly spiked as last time and those eyes of blood were just as piercing.

"You came for breakfast!" Kris beamed, jumping up and down with excitement. "We're having pancakes!"

Yami smiled at her and murmured, "No, I just came here to talk to your sister…"

"Great! She's having pancakes too!" the little girl grabbed his hand in her tiny ones and pulled him into the house. She closed the door and stood, looking him up and down. She only came up to his chest, but in spite of that, she wasn't the slightest bit shy.

"Do you have a gun?"

He nodded.

"Can I see it?"

The investigator looked around as if searching for help. His eyes landed on Tea, who stood on the staircase with an amused smile. He turned back to Kris and answered her last question.

"No."

Kris seemed unfazed by the reply. Instead of begging for him to reconsider, she simply ran through the house, shouting, "He's staying for breakfast!"

Yami chuckled, finding her extremely cute, and turned back to Tea. She was wearing a sparkly, sleeveless top of dark blue and a black skirt with black leggings and dark blue clogs. Her chocolate hair was down, framing her porcelain face nicely, and her cerulean eyes were sparkling. All in all, Yami had to fight back the urge to stare at her….and do his job.

"I have a question or two," he said, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

X

Tea followed the investigator as if she were touring HIS house instead of her own. The whole time, she had to force herself not to stare at him…and how darkly handsome he looked in his all-black attire. He made his way into the herb room and began to slowly wander around just as he had the day before. The youth's crimson eyes went over every weed, herb, and flower…until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Belladonna…" Tea said as he picked up and studied the jar with the substance. "It's a sedative. People put it in their tea to calm their nerves."

Yami set the jar down. "Some people also use it as a poison."

The girl's heart raced but she didn't let it show on her face.

"Which people?"

"Ah…" he grinned slyly. "WITCH people."

"Witches…" Tea chuckled and drew closer to him. "I guess you found me out, huh?"

He nodded.

"You should come here on Halloween. Then you'd REALLY see something. We all jump off the roof and fly….we kill our husbands too. Or is that outside your jurisdiction?"

All the humor left the investigator's face as Tea began to circle him.

"Do you have any idea how strange all this sounds to me?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. "I've got people telling me you're doing all these…strange rituals and….devil worship—"

"NO," Tea cut him off right there, finally stopping to stand directly in front of him. "There is no devil in the craft."

Yami drew even closer, ruby eyes locked onto hers as if he could hypnotize her.

"So what kind of craft do you do?"

"Me?" The brunette cocked her head and looked up, as if thinking hard about the question. Then, her azure eyes met his again, a playful twinkle glittering within them. "I manufacture bath oils…soaps…and hand lotions…" she tugged at his bangs again. "Shampoo…and the aunts…they like to meddle in people's love lives."

Yami's eyes were fixed on hers, his face so close…she could feel his hot breath. In those eyes…she saw genuine curiosity…confusion…but no contempt as with others.

"Magic isn't just…spells and potions…" Tea began and bit her lip, wondering how she could properly say what she wanted. Her eyes traveled down to the pyramid pendant around his neck. "I'm assuming that's a lucky charm of sorts for you since I've never seen you take it off…?"

He nodded.

"May I?"

Yami slowly slid the chain from around his neck and handed her the golden pyramid. She studied it closely, running her fingers over the smooth, golden surface and murmuring, "It's just a pyramid…another symbol…your talisman…it can't stop villains in their tracks…but it has power because you believe it does…." Her eyes slowly traveled upward to meet his again. "I wish you could believe in me…"

Yami stared back at her, not moving, their lips…inches apart. Finally, Tea sighed and handed him back the puzzle. He blinked and placed it back around his neck, crimson eyes deadly serious as she began to pace.

"Miss Gardner…" he murmured. "Are you hiding Ryou Bakura?"

"Not in this house…"

His voice didn't waver. "Did you or your sister kill Ryou Bakura?"

The girl grinned and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah…several times actually."

Yami gave her a bewildered look, but she only giggled and sauntered off to the kitchen. Her grin widened as she heard his footsteps scrambling after her…she'd caught him off guard…again.

The brunette went up to Kris, who was standing at the gas stove with several pots, pans, and bowls, her face covered in flower.

"Kris, could you make any more of a mess?" Tea chuckled and began mopping up some of the white powder with a rag.

"Tea, I'm cooking!" the girl replied.

"I can see that…"

Yami went to lean on the brick wall near the stove, a smirk on his handsome features. The little girl looked at him with round eyes as he said, "Hey…have you ever seen an Andro Sphinx?"

Kris's eyes widened even more and she shook her head. Yami grinned and went to stand on one side of her. "Step aside, you…" he said teasingly to Tea who rolled her eyes and walked away to gather up some nice plates for breakfast. The investigator then turned his playful smile to the little girl and murmured, "Well you're about to."

Yami let her pour some batter onto the hot pan, then lifted it up himself. He jiggled it around, using a metal spatula to shape it when he needed, crimson eyes focused the entire time. Finally, when the batter was hardened on one side, he thrust the pan upward, sending the pancake flying into the air…and catching it expertly when it came back down.

"Wow…" Kris's eyes lit up with wonder at the flip and at the unique sphinx shape the pancake had taken.

Yami grinned at her and gently ruffled her hair before setting to work on the rest….while Tea stared in shock in the background.

"He can flip pancakes shaped like sphinxes in the air…"

X

Meanwhile, Mana was still in the potion room with Serenity. The potion was done and she had poured it into a bottle of syrup…a perfect way to administer it in this situation.

"One stack of flapjacks…" she murmured, shaking up the bottle before pouring some in a white pitcher. "And goodbye…Mister Mutou."

Serenity was only half listening, absently crushing up some more seeds…when Kris tip-toed into the room, trying not to alert Mana. The girl's eyes were gargantuan as she whispered, "He knows how to flip pancakes!"

Serenity gasped, remembering the words in her sister's spell…and raced off after Kris. She had to see this man….the man who might be Tea's one true love.

X

Tea took the breakfast gathering outside, placing everything on an elegant table made of white-painted iron. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining, the birds singing, a gentle breeze coming off the ocean…and good company. The feast was set up right off the back porch, with trees decorated with colorful paper lanterns to provide shade.

"So…" Tea began teasingly as she carried a pot of coffee to the table. "I'm assuming you girls don't want pancakes…"

"NO!" Serenity and Kris cried simultaneously. "We want 'em! We want 'em!"

Yami chuckled, brought the plate of pancakes over, and began scooping some onto everyone's plates.

"Be careful…" Tea said teasingly as she walked back into the house to get napkins. "They tend to use those as Frisbees."

He grinned in response.

Serenity studied him curiously as he worked, thinking hard about the requirements in her sister's spell. Finally, she remembered one and said, "You have a gold pyramid around your neck…are you Egyptian?"

Yami looked at her, raising his ebony eyebrows.

"Well, actually…my family history does go back to ancient Egypt. To the land of sand and…in many ways…magic…" his blood eyes gleamed playfully as he added, "Some of my relatives even say that I am a direct descendant of one of the great pharaohs."

Serenity and Kris shared a beaming look as he went to put the pancakes back in the kitchen where no insects could get to them.

"The spell said he would be of royal blood!" Serenity giggled, looking like she might burst with excitement. "And did you see his pendant?"

Kris nodded rapidly. "It was a pyramid!"

They both fell silent when Tea and Yami came back outside. The brunette went to her little sisters and gently tucked napkins in their collars before turning to the guest.

"And if YOU'RE anything like my sisters…" she smiled slyly and tucked a napkin into his shirt. She let her hands linger over the hard muscles of his chest for just a second, feeling him shiver…and blushingly pulled away.

As everyone sat down, Mana came to join them, wearing a green sundress and white sweater over it. "Well isn't this COZY?" she giggled and took her own seat. "Hi, Yami! I…can call you Yami, right?"

"Why not?" he replied politely, pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee.

Mana's green eyes sparkled craftily…and she held out the white pitcher.

"You MUST try my syrup…"

Yami nodded…took it from her…and was about to pour it over his pancakes…

"No!" Serenity and Kris both clamped their small hands over his, keeping him from titling the spellbound liquid.

Yami gave them a confused look as they grabbed the pitcher…and ran towards the ocean, squealing as they went. Jaw clenched in shock and irritation, Mana held up a finger…and ran after them.

Tea and Yami shared an amused look and got up from their chairs, walking over to the hill that looked out over the sea. The little girls had climbed onto the rocks that stood high in the water, moving far enough to reach a relatively deep section. They heaved…and threw the syrup as far as they could, cheering as they watched it soar into the inescapable depths of the sea.

Tea laughed and shook her head, still having no idea about the potion.

"I guess they didn't wanna eat that…"

"I guess not," Yami replied with a wide grin.

The brunette noted Mana stomping back over to them with a look of sheer frustration on her face and was about to ask what was wrong…when a strange noise caught their attention. It was a strange, strangled croaking sound that seemed to be coming from a large toad sitting on a rock a few feet away.

Tea, her sister, and the investigator went over to look at the creature curiously. It continued to choke, its body swelling and heaving….until it finally coughed up….a metal skull ring…Bakura's ring.

Mana's hands tightened into fists and she nervously muttered, "I've been looking for this…haha, that's his party trick, right?"

Yami didn't answer, ruby eyes grave as he picked the ring up with a tissue and examined it. "It's your ring, is it?"

"Yes," she held out her hand. "Can I have it back?"

Yami stared at the blonde…his eyes narrowed angrily.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

Mana cocked her head innocently. "What do you mean?"

He looked at Tea, but all she could do was avert her gaze, feeling strangely sad that their breakfast had ended so badly.

The man shook his head, obviously exasperated. "You two had better get yourselves a good lawyer… and don't even THINK about leaving town," he muttered and walked back up the hill towards his car. As he went, Yami turned back around and fixed Mana with another angry glare. "And what was in that syrup?"

Tea watched him go silently…then slowly turned back to her sister. Mana was standing there, looking more shocked than scared…and for the first time since this whole ordeal happened…Tea was angry with her.

**A fight is brewing XD. Don't worry, things will work out with Yami ^_^. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**


	6. Passion and Possession

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Here's chapter six and the Revolution really begins ^_^!**

**Sailorblaze:**

**Evil DMG: *Blasting fireballs everywhere while Tea shoots ice***

**BlackRose: *Hiding under the table with Sailorblaze* Hopefully Tea will be able to take on her crazy sister.**

**Yami: *Wakes up, sees DMG is still evil* Holy Ra! *Mind crushes himself again***

**BlackRose: *Rolls her eyes* Oh, for the love of ISIS, Pharaoh, you're useless!**

**Marik: *Running away from Steved Bakura* Holy frig! Somebody friggin help me!**

**Steved Bakura: *Chasing Marik with scissors* Must….cut…Marik…hair…**

**BlackRose: Well…I guess it's payback time XD.**

**Yuma: *Sits up* HEY! BEING DEAD WAS EXTREEEEEME!**

**BlackRose: Oh God…could he not have stayed dead?**

**I forgot to ask you…you know the duster/French maid that Lumiere always flirts with? Should I have her be Mai or Serenity? I can't decided XD.**

**Dany14-black8: Thank you ^_^!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Haha, yeah, whenever I try to even turn pancakes I fail EPICLY. They either stick to the pan or fall apart XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Yeah…Mana needs a good Rafiki/Siamun smack in the head XD. I am doing a Vexshipping Beauty and the Beast and the Dark Magician Girl will be the enchantress rather than Kisara ^_^.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: So would I LOL ^_^.**

**Bloody Rabbit Alice: Haha, curse the amphibian XD!**

**X**

After sending the younger girls to go get cleaned up, Tea and Mana set to work on cleaning up the remains of their ruined breakfast. They scurried around the beautiful vintage kitchen, throwing out leftover food and dumping coffee. The kitchen was wonderfully sunny and peaceful….but in spite of that, a theoretical storm was brewing.

Dumping the cold pancakes into the trash, Mana said, "All we have to do is stick to our story. No body, no crime."

She whirled around sharply and consequently knocked a bowl full of fruit onto the hard, tile floor. It shattered, sending shards of ceramic and apples skittering every which way.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Mana moaned, bending down and using a rag to sweep up the wreckage. "I just feel so awful…I'm not sleeping…I just…"

"I…me…mine…" Tea turned around, blue eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. "God, that's ALL you can think about, isn't it? You." She glared at her sister a moment longer before dropping on all fours to clean up the shards herself.

The blonde stared at her for a moment, then threw down her cloth full of ceramic and started towards the stairs, saying, "I don't wanna fight…"

"Don't you walk away from me!" Tea snapped. "I am sick and tired of cleaning up your messes!"

Mana's fingers tightened on the stair rail. She whipped around, her green eyes, filled with anger. "Oh, yeah, you're right, Tea…you're ALWAYS right! I'm just a mess…ONE BIG MESS!"

The brunette ignored her sister as she stormed back into the kitchen.

"Well at least I LIVED my life!" Mana hissed. "I lived it and you HATE me for that because it scares the life out of you!"

"I don't hate you, Mana…" Tea said wearily as she threw the cloth full of shards into the sink.

But Mana wasn't done. "You spend all your energy trying to fit in, be normal!" she shouted. But you'll never fit in because WE'RE DIFFERENT! And so are Serenity and Kris…"

The brunette gave her a warning stare as she picked up the dirty coffee mugs. "You leave them out of this."

"All my life I've wished I had HALF your talent…you're WASTING yourself, Tea!"

"You know what…." Tea whirled around from the sink to face her sister. "I want you OUT of here. I want you GONE."

The blonde stared at her…and folded her arms. "Okay, fine. I'M GONE."

"Good…" the brunette ran her fingers through her hair and went to the stair rail. She grabbed a black sweater off of it and slipped it on over her glittery top and black skirt.

"What? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm doing the right thing," was her simple reply.

"NO!" Mana slammed her hands on the counter in outrage. "You are NOT telling Yami what happened!"

The woman gave her a dismissive look, grabbing her house keys from an iron hook on the wall. "Funny…because from the moment he walked through the door that's all I've wanted to do."

"What are you gonna do? Get on your knees and BEG for mercy?" Mana grabbed her sister's shoulders but Tea angrily shook herself free.

"You want me to be true to myself? Then WATCH THIS."

With that, Tea went out the back door and slammed it so hard the glass window shattered.

Mana stared after her for a moment….until a horrible pain shot threw her abdomen. She clutched at her stomach, breath coming out in short gasps as the agony swept threw her.

"Oh….Tea…." she whispered, panic rising within her…but her sister was long out of earshot.

X

Tea ran across the garden, through the flower-covered archway, and out of the picket fence gate. She went down the quaint country road until she found herself in town. There were quite a few people wandering about in the sun and gentle breeze, going from shop to pleasant little shop and carting sacks of fresh food from the marketplace. Fortunately though, in a town as small is this one, strangers were easy to spot…as was the investigator wandering down the sidewalk.

The brunette ran to catch up with him, and briefly heard him whisper, "It's the freakin' Twilight Zone here…."

She figured now was as good a time to confirm his comment as any.

"It was Bakura's ring…" the girl called out, hurrying to catch him.

Yami glanced over his shoulder, but didn't slow his pace.

"Oh, really…"

"I know you knew that, but I needed to tell you."

"Yeah?" his voice was cold and made her flinch slightly. "Well, I was serious back there. Get yourself a lawyer before you talk to me."

The girl sighed and murmured, "I don't want a lawyer…"

He stopped at a white-painted gate that lead to a small rental house…and finally turned around to face her. For the first time since they'd met, Tea stared unwaveringly into those eyes of blood…and Yami's expression…softened.

"All right…" he said softly, and unlocked the gate, gesturing for her to go inside. She obliged and he led her into the small but pleasant temporary home.

"Come on in," Yami smiled cordially, almost seeming to forget his previous anger. "Please excuse the mess…I wasn't expecting company"

Tea briefly took in her surroundings. It was really more of a studio than a house, with a single room that held a large four-poster bed, several wooden chairs, a simple kitchen, and a dresser for clothing. There was a door in the back that must have led into the bathroom and windows streaming sunlight into the white-walled space.

"Have a seat," the young man said, but the girl chose rather to study the various papers strewn across his heavy-quilted bed. There were pictures…documents…articles…everything that an investigator would use in solving a tough case.

"Let's see what I'll need here…" Yami murmured, digging through the mess. He noticed that his guest was doing the same and quickly moved the stack she was rummaging through away. "You don't need to look at…that stuff…"

He trailed off…for he had uncovered the letter he'd presented to Tea on their first meeting. Tea sighed and pulled the parchment from its envelope turning it over and furrowing her brow in perplexity when she beheld how folded and handled it looked.

"How many times did you read my letter?"

Yami shrugged, sliding off his pyramid pendant and placing it on the dresser as if it were chafing his neck. "A few…" They stared at each other in silence for a moment before he gave another non-committal shrug. "I have to study all the evidence…"

The investigator pulled out a small black recorder and flicked it on. Meeting her gaze again, he said, "Would you like to sit down? This is the testimony of Tea Gardner…March 7, 1998."

Tea could feel her hands shaking, her legs rooted to the spot. Seeing this, Yami gently placed a hand on her back and propelled her over to one of the wooden chairs, carefully pushing her down into it while he sat in the one across from her.

"Where is Ryou Bakura?"

The girl gave a heavy sigh. "I think…he's in the spirit world…"

The youth raised his brows. "You think he's dead?"

"No…I think he's haunting us…" the girl unfolded the parchment again and showed it to him. She wasn't going to let him keep bypassing the question that had been nagging at her brain for so long. "What evidence could you possibly get from reading my letter?"

Again, Yami disregarded it, leaning forward and asking, "Did you or your sister….kill Ryou Bakura?"

"Mana…didn't kill anybody…" she said softly.

"Mana didn't…" Yami leaned even closer, his eyes and his voice both soft and gentle as opposed to his usual seriousness. "…but you did…?"

She looked up at him, feeling her eyes sting but not letting the tears fall. It was so painful…why did telling him this hurt so much? She'd just met him…and yet…

"Did you?" He prompted, looking slightly sorrowful himself. "Tea…did you?"

The girl took a shaky breath and stood up. She paced around for a moment to calm herself before turning back to him. "What if I told you I did? What would you do?"

The spiky-haired man didn't answer, just sat there, staring at her.

"Would you send me to jail for life because the world was short a man like Ryou Bakura?"

Yami stared directly into her eyes, his voice low, but not angry in his reply.

"It's not for me or you to decide how he should be punished."

Tea's lips trembled and her shoulders went up and down in a visible sigh. A single tear ran down her cheek.

The investigator got up and went to stand directly in front of her.

"He has to be held accountable…" he murmured, wiping away her tear with his forefinger.

Tea sniffed and hung her head. "Well, he HAS been punished…"

"He has…?"

The girl said nothing more and Yami flipped the tape recorder off.

"You should get a lawyer's advice before we go any further," he said…then his voice grew tender once again. "Now listen to me…I know that you're in some kind of trouble all right?" he cocked his head so that he could see into her eyes. "If you will trust me…tell me what you know…I PROMISE you…I will do everything I can to keep you from harm's way."

Tea stared at him for a long moment, her heart pounding. She didn't know what to say…how to express what she felt…both about his promise…and him in general. He was being so kind towards her…so protective…his face was…so close…and before she knew what was happening…their emotions exploded.

Yami leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss at first…but gentle quickly turned to heated. Tea's arms wound around his neck and he shoved her against the wall, crushing his mouth against hers in a rough, passionate manner. Her fingers dragged through his unruly hair while his hands went to cup her face…and she finally broke away.

"I can't…I'm sorry I can't…" she panted, stroking his face gently.

"I know, neither can I…" he said, leaning his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and gasped for breath.

However, when the youth's eyes slowly opened and his head lifted to gaze at her…the fire was ignited again. Tea pressed her lips against his again, moaning as he fervently returned the kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and physically lifted her into the air, spinning her around once before landing on top of her on the bed. His hands frantically slid her sweater off so he could caress her shoulders while his lips hungrily devoured hers, groaning deeply as her hands traced his muscular arms. Finally, Tea had to pull away for air again…and she let out a gasp. Yami was hovering over her, one hand absently stroking her side while the other rested beneath her head…his blood eyes…burning….burning…

"Eyes that burn like fire…" the girl whispered, tracing the outline of his handsome face with one hand.

The youth stared down at her with confusion…and she finally pushed herself up.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" she murmured, pulling on her sweater and racing towards the door. "I've gotta go…"

Yami watched her leave, his hair even messier than usual and his eyes…his fiery eyes…perplexed. "I was born with them…"

X

Tea raced down the path towards her home, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted to be with him so badly…but not if he only loved her because of a spell she cast when she was a child. She couldn't go through what she went through with Mahad again…her heart couldn't take it. Even if he was strong enough to survive the curse, and she KNEW he was…it wouldn't be fair if he was simply spellbound.

As she walked, the girl could her through her mind's link to her family, Serenity and Kris calling out to her. She sighed, figuring she was in for a lecture for fighting with Mana…until their voices changed. They began screaming her name, and sobbing with complete terror. Then she heard Mana's voice…weak…pained…begging for her help.

"Oh, no, Mana!" Tea took off in a run, not caring that Yami could still see her through the back window of his studio. She had to get home…something was terribly wrong.

The brunette all but flew through the garden into her house…and could hear Kris and Serenity's sobbing as soon as she got through the door. They ran down the staircase and clung to her, crying and blubbering frantically about Mana…but Tea couldn't quite decipher what the problem was.

"Okay, it's okay, go into the kitchen…" she said and the girls willingly obliged.

Then, Tea turned her gaze to the top floor…and slowly began to ascend the staircase….unsure that she truly WANTED to see what was going on.

X

Yami ran as fast as he could towards the Gardner house, fear and adrenaline boosting his speed. Something was wrong…he knew it. He would contemplate his and Tea's romance issues later. Right now, he needed to see why she'd suddenly taken off running down the path towards her house…why her body looked so rigid and terrified.

The young man jogged through the garden, up the short staircase, and grabbed the back door leading into the kitchen. It was unlocked…that wasn't good. He stepped into the kitchen and found Serenity and Kris huddled in a corner, holding each other and sobbing. He went over to them and they both let out cries of fear before realizing it was him.

"Shhhh, shhh, shhh…it's me…."

"Officer Yami!" Kris wailed and broke away from her sister, clinging to his shirt and burying her face against his shoulder. "It's M-Mana…she…s-she…!"

"Shhhh…" Yami put one arm around Kris and held her comfortingly while he held his free hand out to gently clutch Serenity's. "It'll be all right…where is Tea?"

"She went upstairs to Mana…" the older girl sniffed.

He nodded, gently detached Kris from him, and scooted her back over to her sister. He then stood up, saying, "You stay here. I'll go up to them."

X

Tea stared, jaw clenched, at the spectacle before her. Mana was lying on one of the twin beds in the spare bedroom, groaning…and arching her back upwards in a horrible manner. Her skin was a sickly gray, her skin clammy, and her breath barely gasping out of her. The brunette stared for a moment…and gasped when Yami suddenly appeared beside her, gun drawn and pointed at the blonde. He was wearing his pendant again, his blood eyes narrowed at the figure on the bed.

Mana convulsed for a moment longer…then let out a guttural gasp…as another figure separated from her…and sat on the edge of the bed. This figure was a man…gray skin…mostly open dark shirt…long, white hair…and black eyes that gleamed sinisterly. The figure…was Bakura's demonic spirit.

He cracked the tendons in his neck, letting his gleaming eyes wander over to the two standing in the doorway. A cruel smile twisted his white lips.

"Officer Mutou…" he sneered, his voice echoing with a demonic undertone. "Just looking at you makes me homesick…"

Yami stared at the creature with a look of fierceness and confusion while Tea soundlessly began creeping towards the bed. Her heart was thudding with horror, and she felt like everyone in the room could hear it.

Bakura, however, had his black eyes trained on the officer. He circled him, and Tea noticed that rather than breathing, he made a strange growling, hissing noise like some horrible, hellish snake. Even though his appearance was more or less the same as it had always been….he wasn't even CLOSE to being human.

"Heh, heh, heh….heard you were a pharaoh in another life….ironic….I was the king of thieves…and those two girls are MINE. They stole something from me…now it's only right that I take them as payment…" Bakura's sharp teeth shone in a sick grin.

The demon continued to circle Yami…but his eyes briefly flicked to Tea who was still trying to make her way to her sister. He made a creepy "tsk, tsk, tsk," noise at her before returning his attention to the man.

"What's wrong…?" he said, his British accent only adding to the grotesqueness of his voice. "Cat got your tongue?"

Yami continued to stare, taking his eyes off the ghost only once to make sure Tea was okay. The brunette finally got to Mana, who weakly held her hand out and pulled her close. She was breathing rapidly, eyes closed and obviously scared.

Bakura drew closer to the investigator, obviously not caring about the gun…after all he was dead. He then struck out with catlike movements and clamped his hand onto the living man's chest. Yami screamed and fell to his knees while Tea gasped in horror. Bakura's hand seemed to burn him…just like that metal skull ring.

Biting through the pain, Yami forced his gaze upward, grabbed the pyramid around his neck, and forced it against the demon's hand as a last ditch effort. To everyone's surprise, Bakura let out an agonized howl and leapt away from him, stepping backwards and clutching at his wrist.

Yami struggled to his knees….and gasped when he beheld a deep, smoking wound in Bakura's hand that held the print of his pendant's Eye of Horus. The demon gave him a look that was one part incredulity, two parts rage, and started to move forward. The officer, weakened and a little paler than usual, grasped the chain of his charm and held it up. Bakura reacted to it, screaming in anger and pain again…and dissipated into the shadows.

Tea let out a sigh of relief and Mana rolled over on the bed into her arms. She was breathing hard and shaking…but seemingly unharmed.

"Someday…" Yami panted, staring up at Tea with wide crimson eyes. "You'll….explain all of this to me…."

Tea nodded and wearily let her cheek fall against Mana's sweat-drenched head. She was emotionally and physically exhausted…but Bakura was gone. He was out of their lives, out of their nightmares…or….so they thought.

**Cliffie! No, Bakura's not gone yet ^_^. There will be some issues between them, but again I promise things will work out in the end for Yami and Tea. I hope you liked and please review :)! For those who haven't seen the movie, in case it was confusing, Yami's pendant holds power because Yami thinks it does just like Tea said and that's why he was able to fight off Bakura.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**


	7. Explosive Endings and Bright Beginnings

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Here's chapter seven ^_^! Final chap.**

**Sailorblaze:**

**Melvin: *Now chasing Steved Bakura* GIMME A HUG, FLORENCE!**

**Tea: *Shaking Mana while Sailorblaze and BlackRose hold on to her* Wake up, Mana!**

**Evil DMG: NEVER!**

**Tea: *Thinks for a minute* Oh no! Mana! Yami's walking around in the desert without a hat again!**

**DMG: *Snaps out of it* WHAT? I'LL SEND SIAMUN TO SLAP HIM UPSIDE HIS SPIKY HEAD!**

**BlackRose: Yay! You're back!**

**DMG: *Blinks* What happened?**

**Bakura: *Now Unsteved but still being chased by Melvin* BlackRose!**

**BlackRose: What, Kura?**

**Bakura: Don't "what Kura" me! Mana and Sailorblaze are fine! SAVE ME FROM THIS BLOODY LUNATIC!**

**BlackRose: *Thinks for a moment* Hey, Yuma…why don't you go ask Melvin for a hug? I hear they're pretty extreme!**

**Yuma: REALLY? AWESOME! HEY MELVIN!**

**Haha, poor Yuma…thanks, I'll make Serenity the duster and Mai the dresser ^_^.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks ^_^! Yep, can't get rid of 'Kura that easily :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks ^_^! Yeah, Bakura's back to ruin the moment XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Things are about to get REALLY ugly REALLY fast XD. Sorry, I ended up using Serenity as the duster because I thought that the dresser was a bit bold and boisterous which suits Mai's personality better :).**

**Kender20: Thanks ^_^! I will definitely keep Avatar in mind :). **

**Princesskisara: Thanks ^_^!**

Tea found Yami sitting on the back porch, gazing fixatedly out at the ocean. The sunset was mostly gone, making the sky and water almost blend together in a dusky shade of blue, flowing gently with the cool breeze… in spite of all the beauty, though, it was obvious that the young man's mind was far away…and Tea knew exactly what he was thinking about. Hearing the girl's footsteps, he looked up, blood eyes slowly leaving their distant state and traveling back to the present.

"What was that, Tea?" he said in a voice that was low…but filled with worry and confusion. "That was HIM wasn't it? Is he gone, or what?"

Tea sighed, wrapping her black sweater more securely around herself.

"You killed his spirit but I took his life. I'll tell you what you need to know. I'll tell you how I did it, where I buried him, what I did it with, I'll tell you how—"

"Hold on just one Ra forsaken second…" Yami interrupted and got to his feet. He paced for a moment before turning to face her. "One step at a time. I took an oath to uphold the law. I came here to bring in the bad guy because that's generally what I do."

The girl hung her head and he heaved a heavy sigh, pacing back and forth a few times more. Finally, Yami went to stand directly before her, gazing solemnly into her saddened face.

"You asked me how many times I read your letter…" he murmured softly. "I…must have read it about a thousand times. It was your letter that brought me here. It was YOU. And I'm all mixed up about that…"

A soft sob escaped from the girl's lips and Yami looked at her in alarm. She kept her head bent for a moment before finally lifting it, silent tears running down her porcelain cheeks. She had to tell him…she owed it to him…since it was her fault.

Tea began, "The reason you're here…and you don't know why…is because I sent for you…" The youth gave her a confused look and she let out a small breath, leaning her back against the support beam of the vine-covered roof on the back porch. She allowed herself a small smile before continuing.

"When I was a little girl…I worked a spell…so I would never fall in love. I asked for qualities in a man that I knew couldn't possible exist…"

Yami's face lit up with realization as he muttered, "Eyes…that burn like fire…?"

The girl nodded, another tear escaping down her face. Yami reached out and gently wiped it away, pushing some of her soft chocolate hair behind her ear and placing his hand tenderly on her cheek.

"I thought he didn't exist…" she continued shakily. "But…you do."

He waited for her to say more, but she didn't. The officer studied her miserable face and crossed his toned arms over his black-clad chest in disbelief.

"So you're saying that what I'm feeling right now…is just one of your spells?"

Tea nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah…it's not real. If you stay…I wouldn't know if it was because of the spell….and you wouldn't know if it was because I didn't want to go to prison."

He shook his head and started to pace once again. That seemed to be a nervous habit of his. "You know…" Yami began quietly. "All relationships have problems…"

In spite of herself, Tea laughed tearfully and nodded. Sadly, she added, "I'm right, aren't I?" He didn't respond, making her heart sink lower. "You…don't know…do you?"

"….Why don't you just do what you do…and I do what I do….and we'll see where we end up…?:

The girl nodded and smiled, but hung her head, feeling her eyes begin to sting again. She felt his hand reach out and gently stroke her cheek…but didn't look up at him. She couldn't bear to see his expression.

Only when the investigator started to walk away did she look up and watch his retreating back. When his was a few yards away, however, he froze…and slowly turned around.

"You know…curses only have power when you believe in them…and I don't." Yami stared directly at her, those piercing blood eyes…filled with sadness. "And you know what?" he added, voice… barely audible. " I…wished for you too."

With that, he turned…and left….and all Tea could do was bury her face in her hands and weep bitterly.

X

Yami trudged down the road to his studio, feeling the sadness way heavily on his heart. He loved her…he knew he did…he knew what fake love felt like and this wasn't it. And…he hadn't been lying when he'd told her he wished for her too. The youth remembered it so clearly…like it had happened yesterday…

He was a kid…the town boys were bullying him about his odd hair…red eyes…his skinny body and lack of height…but then the town girls appeared. He saw them…and felt so relieved….thinking they would surely help him, care about him….but they simply cheered, laughed, and shouted insults as the boys continued to beat him up.

He'd gone home that day, battered and bruised…and sat in his yard. He held his puzzle…his prized possession in his smaller hands….and he made a wish. Yami wished for a girl to love him. He wished for a girl with hair like chocolate…with eyes of the purest sapphire…who was unique in every way…and who was kind and sweet but feisty, standing up for those she cared about. She would love simple things, like flowers and the gentle touch of a cool breeze…and she would work with the things she loved, plants, herbs, and loved ones. After he'd made the wish, a pile of rose petals had suddenly blown towards him in the wind…and he thought that maybe…just maybe…his wish had come true.

Now he knew…it had. Yami loved her; he wasn't under the influence of some curse. Curses couldn't affect him…because he didn't believe in them. He hoped with all his heart…that Tea would come to realize that…

X

Wiping at her swollen eyes, Tea finally stepped back into the house. It was dark with only a faint light coming from the room her youngest sisters were in. Mana stepped forward, skin looking almost white in the dim lighting, her head cocked questioningly to one side. She knew something was wrong and held her arms open wide.

Tea sniffed and all but flung herself into them, squeezing her sister tight while Mana gently stroked her hair. It wasn't until the blonde's hand brushed the back of the brunette's neck…that Tea noticed how icy cold her skin was.

Tea pulled back to look at the woman questioningly…and felt her heart lurch. Mana's eyes…were black…her grin…sharp, like that of….

"I am feeling very into sisters right now…" Bakura said through Mana's mouth. He was in control of her again.

The blue-eyed beauty gasped in horror and pulled away, stepping backwards and turning her back to the demon in her sister's body. She swore mentally…she should've known the creep wouldn't be that easy to kill…and now he was in complete control of Mana. Tea took a deep breath, listening to the footsteps coming up behind her….and let out a mighty shriek, whipping around and punching Bakura/Mana as hard as she could.

The possessed woman slammed into a shelf and fell unconscious to the ground, not budging as several candles fell on top of her. Hearing the racket, Kris and Serenity came running into the room…and so did Orenda and Medea.

"Oh, dear…" Medea murmured when she glimpsed Mana's catatonic form. "It seems we haven't arrived in the nick of time…"

Orenda nodded. "I see our instincts are getting a little rusty…

Working together, the Gardner women lifted the blonde and carried her into the living room, placing her in a chair and tying her to it in case Bakura woke up. Medea held her clammy hand while Orenda ran a damp cloth over the girl's head, murmuring, "He's squatting inside her like a toad. You know, this is what comes from dabbling. You can't practice Shadow Magic when you look down your nose at it…"

"I know…" Tea's voice was muffled as she had her face buried in a pillow, sitting on the couch. "I know…" she looked up. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"We have to banish him," Orenda explained. "Force his spirit back to the grave. We need a full coven. Nine women…though twelve would be better…"

Medea looked over at Tea and raised her brows. "Got any friends?"

The brunette was about to say no…when an idea lit up her brain. She was the head of the phone tree emergency line now…and it was time to activate it.

X

Tea called Mai and Kisara first before calling the names on the phone tree list. She talked to every woman on the paper…told them of what she was…what was going on…what she needed…and to her complete and utter shock, they agreed. It seemed that by admitting she was truly a witch and that she needed the help of mortals….she had somehow earned their respect…or maybe they just wanted to spread gossip…but still, she needed their help and didn't care what their reasons were for giving it.

After the calls were made, the aunts went to work on the potions they would need while Tea and the little girls began clearing off the mantle and placing candles on it. Kris and Serenity were using another lighted candle to ignite the others…but Tea smiled, realizing it was time to embrace her abilities. She went up…blew on one of the wicks…and the candle was lighted. Seeing this, both younger girls began rapidly blowing on other candles in an attempt to do the same until their older sister finally laughed and sent them off to their next task.

They had to move Mana, who was still tied to the chair, into the spare room that had been cleared of all furniture for the exorcism. When Serenity and Kris went to her…they saw that Bakura had awakened, smiling at them cruelly as they went up behind the chair and began pushing it. As they did, a trail of slimy frogs…was left behind.

The creep…now they had to get the frogs out of the house. Retching, Serenity and Kris swept the gooey amphibians into a large plastic trash bag and began hauling it outside. It was dark out, with only the moon to guide them as they brought it over to the picket fence and dumped its froggy contents over the side. Gagging in disgust, Serenity had to suddenly shield her eyes when another source of light nearly blinded her. The sound of the gravel road cracking followed and Kris let out a squeal of excitement.

"Headlights! Cars!" the little girl jumped for joy and ran back towards the house, shouting, "Tea, they're here!"

The older girl grinned and trotted towards one of the cars she recognized. Mai stepped out, beaming and waving a broomstick in the air, followed by Kisara.

"Come on!" Serenity grabbed both their hands. "Everyone's meeting inside!"

A few minutes later, every member of the phone tree was gathered inside the Gardner's kitchen. They stared in awe at the various jars, tools, and vegetables spread over the long table and at the odd odor of whatever potion Orenda was brewing, wafting through the air.

"Come on in!" Medea beamed, just as sweet as ever. "Don't be shy! Grab yourselves a spoon and you can stir right over there."

They all shrugged, headed towards the cauldron…and shrank back in horror at the awful stench. Orenda merely laughed and continued stirring, saying that the putrid fumes were great for the pores. "Not to mention sealing his nasty spirit back into the grave…"

After greetings were made and everyone found a task to work on…the women seemed to finally open up. They began talking of magic and life…and how witchcraft was NOT just spells and potions.

"Once…" Kisara began smilingly. "I was across town and my boyfriend Seto got injured. Even though I was many miles away…I swear I could hear him calling out to me…and I was able to race home and get him to the hospital."

Medea grinned knowingly. "There's a little witch in ALL of us."

It was at that moment that Tea walked through the door. She looked stressed and walked with purpose in her long strides. "Everything's almost ready, Aunt Medea." She patted Kisara's shoulder as she walked….and gasped at the person she ran into.

It was Eona Dartz…one of the girls who had been most notorious for picking on the witches when they were little. Now, she had a nervous look about her, her blue eyes wide with uncertainty…chestnut hair a little frazzled…and fingers wrapped tightly around a broomstick. But still…even though she was not forced to come…she had come.

"I didn't expect to see YOU here…" Tea said with a little more contempt than she meant to.

Eona averted her gaze…but soon met it with a tentative lip movement that was almost a smile. "Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to see inside your house."

The brunette studied her for a moment…and gave a slow, but genuine smile.

"Thank you for coming."

"All right, ladies!" Orenda announced loudly over the noise. "Let's get started!"

She led the group into the spare room where they were keeping the possessed woman, a room with no furniture but many lit candles.

"All right, ladies, pick a broom….and form a circle."

The women stepped farther into the room to see what she meant…and let out a collective gasp. On the floor…lying in a circle of broomsticks…was Mana. She was whimpering and groaning, her sweat-covered body convulsing every so often….as the demon within her tortured her soul.

"Whoa…" Mai's voice came out softer than usual. "I've been strung out by a guy before…but THIS…"

The others nodded, even the ones who had throne stones at the witches as children. Perhaps it was maturity of age…of perhaps they truly didn't like seeing someone in such horrifying agony.

"Would each of you pick up your brooms?" Medea said quietly. "Hold them at staff length…handle to brush."

The women did so, forming a raised sphere of broomsticks as they simultaneously stood.

"Remember that as we go forth…it is only with our hearts beating as one…that we can save the life of this poor child."

Tea had to resist the urge to nod, tightening her grip on her broom's handle.

Then….Orenda began the chant. It was a jumble of words, no doubt some sort of ancient language….but she said them with preciseness that made one think it was her main language. Medea echoed the words, increasing the volume with each round. Finally…the other women began to chant as well, starting out almost inaudibly…but growing more and more confident. Their voices all melded, though the words were spoken at different times, into what seemed like a great white noise that echoed throughout the house.

Tea, reciting the words also…was staring at Mana. As the chanting grew louder…the blonde began to let out occasional screams of fear…or perhaps pain. She rolled over onto her stomach, clawing at the floor as if searching for some escape from the voices…but finding none. The brunette's heart twisted and she stopped chanting. She could hear the horrible hissing noise of Bakura within her sister's soul…heard her screams increase in pitch and terror.

Tea glanced at the aunts, but their eyes were closed, still chanting over and over. The voices had grown so loud that pictures were beginning to fall off the walls. Mana's screams grew even louder and she pounded on the floor. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her arm reached out…the brunette heard her name among her sister's screams.

"Stop it…stop it!" Panic began to rise within Tea. She threw down her broom and broke out of the circle, running around to look for a break in it so that she could get to Mana. "Stop it, we're killing her!"

They didn't listen. The brunette dropped down on all fours and started to crawl beneath the ring of brooms. Mana was on all fours now, still groaning, her drenched blonde hair masking her strained face.

"Mana? Mana!"

The blonde's shoulders heaved for a moment…and she finally looked up….but it wasn't her. The eyes were black…and the voice was male…and even though the chanting was almost deafening now…Tea could clearly make out the words.

"Fight this, you witch!" Bakura snarled and forced Mana's body to lunge at her sister.

Tea leapt backwards, landing against a wooden chair…and Mana slammed into the invisible barrier created by the circle of brooms. All the women screamed and stopped chanting as the possessed girl seemed to fall in slow motion back to the unforgiving wooden floor.

"MANA!" Tea screamed, almost in tears now. She crawled over to her sister's lightly squirming form. "Oh, God…Mana…Mana, honey…I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…" the blonde witch's voice was barely audible, laced with agony. "I love you, sis…"

Tea sobbed and lay on the floor beside her sister while the other women bowed their heads and stepped back. They knew…that this brief moment of Mana's unhindered consciousness…might be her last.

Tea lay on her side, gazing into her little sister's face. It was covered in sweat, her jade eyes…barely open.

"Come on, stay with me…"

"Please…" Mana whispered, tears running down her face, mixing with the sweat. "Just…let him…take me…"

Tea bit her lip, adamant that the tears would not fall.

"No…no, you have to hold on. Dark Magician Girl, you have to stay with me…stay with me…"

"He wants…me…just me…."

"No…"

Mana let out a shuddering breath. "Everyone…will be safe…just let him take me…oh, Tea…."

"Don't die on me, Mana Gardner," Tea whispered shakily. "Please…because…we're supposed to die together, remember? The same time, on the same day…you promised me that and this is NOT that day."

"I love you, sis…" the blonde whispered…her eyes slowly closing.

Tea stared at her for a moment, then slammed her hand against the wood floor and stood up. "NO. I've got it. Get them back in the circle."

The girl disappeared for a few minutes….and came back with a bottle of beer…the beer that Bakura adored so much. Face set in a grim line, she motioned for the aunts to slide back one of the brooms in the circle so that she could partway enter it.

Tea took a swig of the bear before tipping it over and sprinkling some of it near Mana's slack hands. Suddenly…the blonde's breathing changed…to a hissing sound.

"Hey, Bakura…" Tea muttered, trying to keep the hatred from taking over her voice. "I've got something here with your name on it…"

Mana…or rather Bakura's black eyes opened. He slowly…eerily made Mana's body sit up, though it was obviously his presence. No form of Mana could possibly bear a face with such a hate-filled expression as this. Bakura stared directly into Tea's face, distrustful…but curious.

"Yeah…you thirsty?"

The demon got on all fours, casting a quick glare at the women in the circle before returning his gaze to the brunette. He smiled…a twisted, greedy smile…and looked fondly down at the beer.

"Is this what you want?" Tea asked as she tilted the bottle and mimicked his smile. "Well this…." she lifted the bottle and took another swig of it. "YOU CAN'T HAVE IT."

Bakura snarled and leapt at her, but Orenda and Medea caught both of Mana's arms and held the possessed witch back. Tea grabbed a knife she'd kept in the pocket of her skirt and sliced a gash in her own hand…directly over the scar that was made just a few years ago.

"My blood!" She said and cut Mana's hand as well. "Your blood!" She clasped their hands together. "OUR BLOOD!"

"NOW! PUSH HER IN!" Orenda ordered, and the brunette was shoved into her sister's arms.

Tea clung to Mana with all her might, feeling her sister's presence flicker in and out. She melded their minds together…and forced both of them to relive their past. Casting simple spells as children…taking care of each other's wounds caused by stones…playing together…talking about love….comforting each other…her blood…Mana's blood…THEIR blood.

A powerful burst of light shown from their forms…and they both broke apart. Mana was sitting up now, breathing hard…but eyes as green as ever. Tea studied her with concern…and Mana grinned. The other women, who'd been blown backwards by the powerful force, all cheered, shouting that they had done it while Tea embraced her sister again.

Medea and Orenda, however…were stone-faced, staring up at the ceiling.

"Heads up, ladies…" Orenda said, and pointed upward. There was a horrid cloud of swirling dust and smoke, no doubt the remains of Bakura's bodiless spirit. "Ashes to ashes…dust to dust."

With this words, the ashes morphed into a slightly humanoid form, falling into the circle of brooms…and dissolving with a demonic scream….the last scream Bakura would ever utter.

The women stared at the pile of dust for a moment, completely speechless.

"I wonder if that would work on my ex-husband…" one of them muttered.

Mai grinned. "Come on, ladies…let's clean house!"

"Get him outta here!" Kisara added and they all began to sweep the ashes away.

They swept him through the kitchen, out into the garden, and to the spot underneath the roses where his body was buried. Once all the ashes were there, the aunts brought out their large potion cauldron.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Medea smiled at the no-longer-possessed girl.

Mana grinned and took the handle from her. "My pleasure."

Tea took the other and they both shared a quick look…one that said no matter how much they disagreed…no matter what tried to come between them…they would always be there for each other…always be sisters.

They gave a mighty heave and dumped the potion onto the ashes over Bakura's grave. The liquid seeped into the earth, making the dust dissolve…this time…for all eternity.

X

The next morning, Tea sat outside in the garden, watching the bonfire they'd built slowly burn the earth over Bakura's grave. They'd set it just for safety measures…and just because it felt good. Tea threw another log on the fire, watching it burn…watching the smoke drift slowly towards the heavens. Although she was relieved that the whole ordeal was over…she still felt discontent. And…she knew all too well why. She missed him…Yami…so much.

"Hey!" the girl turned around to see Mana running up to her, dressed in her usual blue dress and carrying a package. "Something arrived for you…from a certain rental property in town…."

Tea cocked a brow and took the package from her sister. She opened it…and something small fell out. It was a ring…a metal skull ring. The girl took it and handed it to the blonde, figuring she could keep it until she figured out what to do with it.

Mana took it, stared at it for a split second, and tossed it onto the flames over Bakura's grave. "It can go to hell with him," she said and her sister chuckled.

Tea pulled a letter out of the parcel and unfurled it with nervous fingers.

"Dear Miss Gardner," she read. "Any further investigations….hmmm" she skimmed over a bit. "…office hereby concluded Ryou Bakura's cause of death was….accidental….jewelry in ashes of structure provided positive identification…sincerely…Yami Mutou, special investigator."

The girl stared in shock for a moment, not believing that they were out of the legal end of it as well. She reached into the package, as if looking for some slip of paper that contradicted what the letter had said…but there was none. Or maybe….she was searching the package…in hopes of finding something else…

"I don't think he's in there, Tea," Mana said softly.

Tea sighed and stared out at the ocean. It was beautiful…still…tranquil….yet it did very little to calm her conflicted heart.

"…what would YOU do, Mana?"

Mana studied her for a moment and smiled.

"What WOULDN'T I do…for the perfect guy?"

The brunette sighed and was about to say something else when the aunts came out, bringing freshly made lemonade.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Medea beamed and breathed in the fresh air.

"It is…" Orenda agreed…though her gaze was on her oldest niece. "Except for the storm hanging over your head. Honey…if you don't follow your heart…it is going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Tea stared at her aunt in shock and was going to ask how she knew…but stopped herself, knowing that it would be strange if her aunts DIDN'T know about their niece's romance.

"If you're worried about the Gardner curse…" Medea added. "Don't be. It has been lifted. By what…we are not positive…but we think that it is due to last night's events, when humans and witches finally came together. No more husbands will die just because they've married into the Gardner family."

That was good news…but the brunette was still unsure.

"What about the spell I cast?" she said softly. "It wouldn't be fair if he loved me just because I MADE him love me…"

Orenda rolled her eyes. "You said yourself that Yami doesn't believe in curses. If one doesn't believe in curses…curses have no power over him. He loves you, Tea, because of his OWN feelings. NOT because of a charm you cast as a child."

"Yes," Medea nodded and glanced at her watch. "And if you want to catch him, you'd better hurry up and change out of those dingy clothes you're wearing."

Tea looked at her, then out at the ocean. She had to admit that Yami made her heart beat faster than Mahad ever could have…and that she never sensed any magical influence hovering around him…so maybe…just maybe…a smile lit up her face, and she ran inside to change clothes.

X

Yami sighed as he placed the last of his belongings into a suitcase. He was leaving, perhaps…never to return…and all he could think about was Tea Gardner. His one consoling thought was that she would be safe now that Bakura's death had been pronounced an accident…but he didn't think he would EVER get over her. Still…he loved her so much…that he wasn't about to pester her to do something she didn't want to do.

The investigator removed his pendant and placed it in the suitcase, zipping the thing closed and placing it on the floor. He was wearing the same black tank and pants he'd worn the day Tea had come to his studio…not because he didn't have any clean clothes left…but because he felt like he could still feel her in his arms when he wore them. He shook his head and sighed. He would have to stop thinking like that…if he COULD stop thinking like that.

He started to go into the bathroom to gather up his cosmetic items…and froze. There was something…a spark…and glimmer…nagging at his brain…something….beckoning to him…telling him to go to the Gardner Estate….Tea?

Yami immediately turned and raced out the door. He didn't care if it was just his imagination. He was going to see the girl he loved…even if it was for the last time…and even if she was not happy to see him in return.

He raced out of the small apartment and down the sidewalk, ignoring the strange looks he got from pedestrians and shop owners. He ran and ran…and slowed his pace only when he reached a clearing of trees on the Gardner's land…and beheld Tea stepping out of them.

She looked simply stunning, wearing a red, sleeveless shirt that tied around her neck with an elegant ribbon, a black skirt, and her chocolate hair tied up in a bun decorated with small roses. And…she was smiling…beaming actually as she slowly but surely stepped towards him.

He moved forward and took both her hands in his, not knowing what to say. But then…he didn't really have to say anything. All the words were spoken in light of certainty glittering in her sapphire eyes…and in his own heart.

A grin of deep joy spread over his face…and Yami leaned in, crashing his mouth upon hers. He kissed her deeply and passionately, snaking his arms around her waist while hers tangled into his hair. He spun her around once before placing her back on her feet and breaking away for need of air. Panting, the youth stared straight into his love's eyes, fire clashing with pure water as he murmured,

"I love you…for you."

A smile spread across Tea's beauteous face.

"I know…" she whispered, and pressed her lips against his again.

**EPILOGUE**

**Six Years Later…**

Tea grinned brightly, standing on the roof of the Gardner house with her three sisters. It was Halloween and, dressed in their black gowns, pointed hats, and parasols, they were getting ready to leap off the roof and fly, just like they did every Halloween. Only this time…they had an audience.

The entire village, every man, woman, and child, was crowded below, cheering and eagerly waiting for the witches to perform their tradition. All evidence of prejudice on their faces was gone…replaced by an admiration for the women who made their town…unique.

Mana looked over at her sister and raised a single brow.

"You sure you should be doing this, Mrs. Mutou?" she asked, eyeing Tea's swelling stomach.

The brunette grinned and rubbed her hand gently over her growing baby.

"Shadow Magic, remember? I'll be fine. Besides, I promised Kris we would all do this together when she turned eighteen…and now that she has, I won't go back on my word."

The four women looked out at the full moon shining in the late night sky, took deep breaths….and stepped off the roof. They held their parasols upward…and floated gently down to the ground like fluttering leaves of fall. The crowd burst into cheers again, and Tea couldn't help but laugh as they ran towards an excited Kris.

Mana ran over to a spiky-haired young man her age and threw her arms around him. His large purple eyes crinkled with a big smile and he swung her around in his arms. He was a young police officer friend of Yami named Yugi, who had a sweet, kind personality…and adored Mana. Mana was smitten with him…saying that she truly thought he was the one…and her sister believed she was right.

Tea slowly made her way towards her husband who was grinning widely at her. Yami wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he grinned and leaned his forehead against hers, placing a single hand gently on her stomach.

"Happy Halloween, my dear…and to you, my child."

"Same to you…" she giggled and pulled back when the aunts came towards her. They were both grinning…and looking like they desperately wanted to say something.

The brunette stared at them for a moment…then sighed and smiled.

"Okay, fine…you can tell us. Is it a boy or a girl?"

They had used a spell to figure it out ages ago and Tea wouldn't let them spoil the surprise…but she couldn't say no to those desperate faces.

"BOY!" Medea practically shouted out and giggled with excitement.

"You know what THAT means, don't you?" Orenda said with a knowing grin. "We…are going to have a wizard in the family!"

"A wizard?" Tea raised her brows and looked up at her husband. "What do you think of that, honey?"

Yami studied her for a moment…and a slow smile spread across his face. He kissed her briefly, holding her against his chest and saying,

"I say….he'll be every bit as talented in Shadow Magic…as his mother."

**The end :)! I hope you liked my fic and please review ^_^! I will begin my Vexshippping Beauty and the Beast in a few days. In the meantime, I'll probably do a few one-shots ^_^.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR PRACTICAL MAGIC**


End file.
